Addictions et Détention
by Scorpionne
Summary: Sherlock se réveille d'un shoot qui a mal tourné. Incpable de déduire où il se trouve et qui est l'auteur de son kidnapping. Et surtout "Pourquoi ?" M pour la drogue l'alcool et tout le reste.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tous et toutes.

Bienvenus pour cette nouvelle histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il essayait d'analyser.. Où l'emmenait-on ? Il avait bien tenté de suivre le trajet mentalement selon les virages, la vitesse mais dans son état il avait dû perdre le fil à plusieurs reprises. De toute façon c'était peine perdue car quand il s'était réveillé, il se trouvait déjà dans ce véhicule roulant à vive allure, à même le sol – ce devait donc être une camionnette – pieds et poings liés, un sac en tissus sur la tête.

La tête lui tournait et la conduite brusque de celui qui était au volant n'arrangeait rien. Il en était presque à regretter son shoot pris quelques heures auparavant. La nausée le guettait.

Qui étaient-ils ? Il tenta de rassembler ce qui pourrait lui servir d'indices mais ses seuls souvenirs n'étaient que cette aiguille dans son bras, cette sensation de douce lave coulant dans chaque recoin de son corps, cette euphorie quand les éléments de l'enquête en cours dansaient autour de lui, lui indiquant le cheminement qui l'amènerait jusqu'à la solution, puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

Il grogna de douleur quand son dos heurta la taule dans un virage trop serré. Si on devait le kidnapper, on pourrait au moins le ménager un minimum.

Réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir...

Tous les criminels des affaires passées se trouvaient sous les verrous et cette nouvelle enquête n'avait débuté que ce matin. Il était impossible que le malfaiteur le sache déjà sur le coup.

Mycroft bien-sur...

Cette procédure ne pouvait être organisée que par son frère. Même si la dernière fois qu'il l'avait trouvé dans cet état il lui avait juré de le laisser se débrouiller seul si cela devait se reproduire. Sherlock l'avait évidemment remercier d'enfin s'occuper de ses affaires. Les mots échangés ce jour là avaient été particulièrement durs une fois qu'il s'était réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital, dans une clinique privée particulièrement réputée, la meilleure.

\- C'est pour ton bien, Sherlock..

Il détestait quand son frère insistait sur son prénom comme si il s'adressait à un enfant un peu limité.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide, je ne veux pas de toi ici. Je ne veux même pas être ici. Je ne suis pas un toxico.

\- Écoute..

\- Non ! Toi écoute ! Ce que je fais ne regarde ni toi ni personne ! Bien compris ? Toi, ta pitié et ton petit air condescendant vous pouvez me laisser maintenant.

\- Le Docteur Watson est là.

\- Dehors j'ai dit ! Tous ! Je ne veux plus voir personne.

\- Très bien.. Si il devait y avoir une prochaine fois je te fais la promesse de ne pas te sauver, même si cela me brisera le cœur. Alors fais attention à toi s'il te plaît.

\- Toi ? Un cœur ? - son rire fut assez glauque – Mais en tout cas je te remercie de ton engagement à me foutre enfin la paix. Sur ce.. Je ne te retiens pas.

Un doute subsistait quand même. Mycroft n'était pas du genre à se rabaisser ainsi et non plus à ne pas tenir une promesse.

Le changement de revêtement de la route l'arracha à ses pensées. Le véhicule filait toujours presque à la même allure mais les secousses – les horribles secousses, n'allaient-elles pas s'arrêter ? - lui indiquèrent qu'ils conduisaient sur un chemin de terre.

Depuis quand était-il trimbalé comme une marchandise ? Il se fia au seul point de repère qu'il savait fiable: il était encore en plein trip, mais plus assez pour être inconscient. Cela devait faire donc à peut près trois ou quatre heures. Il pouvait savoir où il se trouvait, il le devait. Les cartes géographiques se dessinèrent dans son palais mental, puis se mirent à danser, le narguant presque, se moquant de lui et de son incapacité à les dompter. Il tendait les mains pour les attraper quand il les sentait assez proches mais les entendait rire quand elles se sauvaient après avoir effleurer ses doigts.

Non en fait il réalisa que cela devait faire qu'une heure tout au plus car là, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il flottait maintenant au milieu des panneaux de signalisation, de coordonnées GPS de plus en plus flou, jusqu'au noir complet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il rouvrit les yeux ne sachant pas si il s'était écoulé une minute ou une journée. Son corps était lourd et il mit quelques instants pour se remémorer. Ah oui.. Le kidnapping, la camionnette... La drogue..

Le véhicule semblait stoppé. Était-ce cela qui l'avait sortit de sa léthargie ? Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte arrière se déverrouiller. Ses jambes furent libérées puis on le saisit par le bras pour l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'à la sortie.

C'était bien-sur sans compter sur sa mauvaise volonté. Il se fit aussi lourd qu'il pu et entendit l'homme jurer. Analyse de la voix : aucune correspondance avec celles qu'il avait déjà entendu. Et ce n'était finalement pas Mycroft.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il fut presque déçu que ce ne soit pas lui derrière cette manigance car cela voulait dire qu'il était finalement peut-être en danger.

Il devait savoir qui étaient ses ravisseurs. Il se ravisa et décida de suivre le mouvement de l'homme à son bras pour lui signaler qu'il était bien conscient. De par ce fait il espérait qu'on lui enlève ce fichu sac qui puait littéralement le renfermé de sa tête. Il n'en fut rien.

Il écouta attentivement et en déduit qu'il se trouvait dans ou à proximité d'une forêt, au nord, peut-être, comme l'indiquait le chant de certains oiseaux et le bruissement spécifique des feuilles de certains arbres. Le sol, du gravier, donc aménagé. Puis une petite marche et un sol fait de planches grinçantes. Et toujours personne qui n'ose parler même si il sait que le nombre d'hommes l'entourant doit se situer entre huit et dix, des professionnels au son des des pas qui se voulaient furtifs.

Et l'odeur unique du bois qui chatouille ses narines.

Il se trouvait donc sur le seuil d'un chalet, dans les bois, entouré d'une équipe d'une dizaine de spécialistes surentraînés, à plus ou moins 250km au nord de Londres vu que cela faisait exactement trois heures qu'il avait pris son shoot. Ça il le savait parfaitement car c'était toujours à ce moment là qu'il se sentait au summum de ses capacités, euphorique. Impatient de découvrir qu'il avait raison et surtout impatient de faire son laïus de déduction à son kidnappeur.

Il trépignait, gesticulant sur ses pieds tel un enfant qui se languit le soir de Noël.

\- Allez... Qu'on en finisse...

Il sentit une main agripper le tissus sur le dessus de sa tête, emmenant avec elle quelques boucles qui le fit grimacer Mais le douleur fut vite oubliée quand il vit le présumé responsable de toute cette mascarade face à lui, droit comme un « i ».

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire victorieux. Il hurla presque.

\- Mycroft ! Je le savait !

Il le pointait de son index accusateur alors que son autre main pendait inerte à son poignet comme le membre d'un pantin désarticulé, suivant le mouvement, prisonnière de ses menottes. Il jeta un œil autour de lui observant rapidement les hommes en uniformes noirs et cagoulés qui pour la plupart le tenaient en joue. Absolument pas impressionné si c'était le but recherché.

\- Ah.. Onze.. J'y était presque..

Il attendait seulement un signe de son frère lui montrant qu'il avait gagné une nouvelle partie de leur petit jeu puéril de « C'est qui le plus fort ? » mais il remarqua seulement le coin de sa lèvre qui ne monta que d'un seul demi millimètre. Il fut le seul à le voir mais il était bien en train de se moquer de lui. Cela laissa planer un doute.

Il rabaissa les bras lentement, maintenant moins sur de lui.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Un mur de silence se dressa devant lui et l'impatience le gagna. Il serra la mâchoire de colère et articula difficilement.

\- My-crof-t !

Ce dernier se décida enfin à lui répondre, prenant le temps de savourer chaque mot qui allait lui attribuer les points de la partie qu'il savait perdue d'avance pour Sherlock.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas « mon frère », je ne me suis pas ramolli au point d'en oublier « La promesse ». Je ne suis pas là pour toi.

L'incompréhension gagnait le cadet. Rien ne collait dans ces propos. Ou était-il encore en train de planer ? Peut-être. Car la tête recommençait à lui tourner sérieusement. Ou c'était le décor. Garder le contrôle. Le flou. Et cette dernière phrase vaguement entendue avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le moelleux tapis de l'entrée du chalet.

\- Dans cette affaire, je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres.


	2. Chapter 2

Avec un peu de retard et après une dure semaine voila la suite..

Merci aux personnes qui me suivent et à mes reviewveuses ( si ca se dit...) Ca fait toujours plaisir un petit mot surtout quand il vient de supers auteurs comme ça.

Fin de l'épisode précédent : Sherlock fini inconscient juste après avoir appris que ce n'est pas un plan de son frère mais que celui-ci exécute des ordres qu'il aurait reçus... Bonne lecture..

OooOooOooOooOooO

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux un instant plus tard. Il se trouvait à présent dans un très très long couloir de béton gris mal éclairé. Quelques néons grésillaient au plafond. Il avança, se demandant qui l'avait amené ici et pourquoi.

De larges doubles portes vertes foncées espacées régulièrement ne lui donnaient aucun indice de l'endroit où il pouvait être. Il tenta d'en pousser une puis deux : toutes fermées. Il continua tout droit - comme si il avait eu le choix - et remarqua de la lumière au loin qui venait d'une porte ouverte. Il accéléra le pas, se mit à couvert et lança un regard à travers la pièce.

Mystère résolu, enfin presque. Il savait au moins que ce bâtiment faisait partie d'une caserne ou d'une base militaire. Une formation d'un nombre incalculable d'hommes, plutôt jeunes, droits, le menton relevé, aucune expression sur le visage. Uniforme parfaitement identique mais sans aucun signe de grade apparent. Des bleus. Sûrement en train d'attendre leur passage en revue.

Perdu dans son analyse, il s'appuya un peu trop sur le battant de la porte qui grinça sous son poids. Il s'arrêta de respirer attendant des représailles, une seconde, puis deux.. Trois ? Rien.

Il passa un peu plus la tête dans l'ouverture. Il était réellement visible pour la troupe mais personne ne semblait lui prêter attention. Personne ne voulait lui prêter attention. Est-ce qu'ils respiraient au moins ?

Il était maintenant debout dans l'entrée face à la première rangée et toujours personne ne fit attention à lui. Il ne su dire pourquoi mais il trouva cela limite vexant.

Il s'approcha des militaires et se prit au jeu. Si on ne voulait pas le regarder il allait les forcer à le faire. Il croisa ses mains dans le dos et avança fièrement, inspectant chaque détail comme l'aurait fait leur supérieur. Aucun ne clignait des yeux. Il aurait presque été impressionné.

Puis un soldat, un peu plus petit que les autres retint son attention. Il avait le même air impassible mais quelque chose d'infime le détachait des autres. Un petit blond, chétif, mais l'air terriblement volontaire. Quelques pas au milieu des rangs et il se positionna devant lui. Il avait beau le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'autre ne lui rendait pas son regard. Soit.

Puis il remarqua cette trace sur l'avant de l'épaule, comme un rond de suie, une marque de brûlure. Sans savoir pourquoi il se senti obligé de la faire disparaître. Sûrement pour qu'il ne subisse aucune sanction de la part de son chef. Quand il frotta assez vivement, l'autre ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais il pouvait lire une certaine détresse au fond de ses yeux, sa mâchoire se crisper. Il frotta de plus belle comme si il avait le sentiment que la vie de ce jeune homme en dépendait réellement et finit par voir la tache peu à peu se transformer en simple reste de poussière qu'il épousseta du revers de la main. Il se sentait rassuré, il avait réussi à le protéger. Il réajusta l'uniforme maltraité mais propre, posa ses mains sur les épaules du soldat et lui sourit sincèrement. Le jeune blond, étonné du geste dévia son regard et croisa celui de Sherlock. Il lui sourit tendrement en retour pour le remercier même si il semblait un tant soit peu triste.

Le devoir accompli Sherlock lui passa la main sur le bras en signe d'encouragement à être toujours aussi fort et déterminé. Il pouvait continuer son inspection.

Quelques rangs plus loin il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, se retenant de rire. Il accouru presque vers l'homme si familier.

\- Mycroft ?!

L'homme ne broncha pas, juste un "Chhhhut" du bout des lèvres.

Sherlock baissa les épaules et la tête comme un enfant qui souhaite se cacher, toujours amusé de voir son frère "déguisé" de la sorte, raide, regardant droit devant lui. Il chuchota en ricanant à moitié, incrédule.

\- Mycroft, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Vas t'en. Je vais avoir des problèmes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

\- Chut !

\- Allez, arrête tes bêtises, viens avec moi.

L'homme le dévisagea et ne chuchotait plus.

\- Mais je ne suis pas là pour toi.

Le visage de Sherlock se décomposa. Son grand frère l'abandonnerait ?

\- C'est pas vrai, tu es toujours là pour moi.

\- Non pas cette fois, je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres.

Son sang se glaça. Il tremblait et cela se ressentait dans sa voix même si il voulait rester souriant.

\- Mais non... C'est pas vrai.. C'est pas toi ça.. C'est toi qui les donnes les ordres.

\- Non Sherlock.. Plus maintenant..

Et l'homme reprit son apparence silencieuse de statue de cire. Impassible. Sherlock recula fébrilement, bousculant un ou deux soldats sur son passage. Il avait l'impression d'être un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, tournant la tête dans tous les sens à s'en donner le tournis. La sortie, il voulait cette sortie. Besoin d'air. Vite.

Arrivé à bout de souffle à la porte, il se tint, avachi, au montant de la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de se sauver, voulant lancer un dernier appel à son frère qu'il ne retrouvait plus dans cette foule trop bizarrement homogène. Il ne croisa que le regard du petit blond qui se détachait très distinctement du reste du groupe insipide.

Ils restèrent figés à se regarder puis le soldat fit un léger hochement de tête, les lèvres pincées et basses. Il était déçu. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Sherlock en était très affecté. Il devait lui montrer, se battre comme lui pour ce qu'il croyait bon.

Il fit demi tour et chercha son frère qu'il agrippa à la manche de son uniforme et le traîna derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là réduit à un simple homme parmi tant d'autres.

Il était maintenant prêt à sortir, plus léger d'avoir accompli ce qui lui paraissait juste. Un dernier regard au petit soldat qui le salua du geste militaire, heureux. Sur ses lèvres il pu lire "je suis fier de toi" et cela lui redonna un courage d'une intensité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il lui sourit une dernière fois en remerciement et les deux passèrent la grande porte.

Une forte lumière l'aveugla et une fois ses pupilles s'étant adaptées il observa autour de lui. Il vérifia d'abord que son frère le suivait toujours mais celui-ci ne portait plus son uniforme, un simple pantalon beige et un gilet en laine sur une petite chemise à carreaux. Hideux. Derrière lui, la maison de son enfance et en face, un champs à perte de vue de coquelicots qui dansaient au grès du vent d'un rouge si dense qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être face à une mer de sang.

Une présence à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Barberousse !

Il s'accroupit et serra le chien contre lui. L'animal remuait la queue joyeusement et reçu de nombreuses caresses.

\- Mon chien ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Mais les retrouvailles furent de courtes durées. Le chien s'éloigna un peu dans le champs et regarda vers son maître l'incitant à le suivre puis se mit à courir.

\- Barberousse ! Mycroft, vient il faut aller le chercher.

Son frère ne bougea pas.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on a pas le droit.

\- Mais il faut retrouver mon chien.

Les larmes commençaient à brûler les yeux de Sherlock tant il avait du mal à les retenir. Il avança de quelques pas

\- Allez viens avec moi. Ne me laisse pas y aller seul.

\- Sherlock, Barberousse est mort. Ne le suis pas. Maman t'as interdit d'aller là bas.. Et moi je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres.

Il se mit vraiment à pleurer comme un enfant tellement il souffrait. Le soleil l'empêchait de voir correctement devant lui.

\- Non! c'est pas vrai ! Tu mens !

Il se mit à courir, courir.. Encore et encore.. Son chien, son meilleur ami..

Derrière lui son frère hurlait de moins en moins distinctement

\- Reviens Sherlock.. reviens...

OooOooOooOooOooO

\- Sherlock ? Allez reviens parmi nous.. Bon dieu.. Sherlock !

Une grande respiration lui déchira les poumon et il écarquilla les yeux. L'adrénaline coulait à grands flots dans ses veines. Son corps lourd le faisait horriblement souffrir.

Il ne vit que face à lui le plafond du chalet et John assis à côté de lui, par terre sur les fesses, essoufflé, une seringue vide entre les mains. L'air terrifié.

\- Putain Sherlock...

OooOooOooOooOooO

Quand Sherlock s'était effondré, John s'apprêtait à faire son entrée et annoncer au détective sa présence. Il avait aussitôt accouru en le voyant s'écrouler mollement sur le tapis de l'entrée. Mycroft et lui s'accroupirent pendant qu'un des hommes en uniforme fut chargé d'apporter une partie du matériel médical en urgence.

Un sac fut posé à coté du médecin mais celui-ci était trop occupé à maintenir la tête de Sherlock dont le corps était secoué de convulsions.

L'attitude de Mycroft contrastait avec l'agitation de John. Agenouillé à coté de son frère, il se tenait droit, stoïque, presque résigné à imaginer que c'était là ses derniers instants. Lui savait que cette fois il avait été trop loin, que c'était peut-être déjà trop tard et que l'amener ici n'avait servi à rien. Juste son poing fermé si fort sur cette feuille de papier qui semblait lui être importante trahissait son inquiétude.

\- Mycroft ! Vous voulez bien ?..

John s'agaçait de ne recevoir aucune aide et désigna de la tête le sac pour l'inciter à bouger.

Mycroft déballa les affaires jusqu'à avoir le défibrillateur dans les mains. Il parla calmement pendant que le médecin se débâtait avec le corps désarticulé de Sherlock.

\- Vous croyez qu'on en aura besoin ?

\- Je préfère pas y penser ! Mais si vous voulez bien vous activer !

John ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il hurlait. Les minutes semblaient s'écouler comme des heures jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se calme enfin. Il pu enfin écouter son cœur quand Mycroft lui tendit son stéthoscope. Le silence avait gagné toute la pièce jusqu'à ce que John reprenne la parole, affolé.

\- On est en train de le perdre ! Sherlock !

\- Il... Il..

\- Non il respire encore, mais son pouls est de plus en plus faible. Sherlock ! Reste avec nous ! Allez !

Il prit alors une décision à double tranchant. Ou il le sauvait, ou il le tuerait.

\- Mycroft ! La boite rouge !

L'aîné s'exécuta et le regarda sortir de l 'étui une des trois seringues prêtes à l'emploi. John s'arrêta juste avant de piquer son bras, c'était le pire dilemme auquel il fut confronté depuis longtemps. Une chance sur deux que ça marche. Il prit une grande inspiration, enfonça l'aiguille et déversa lentement le liquide.

\- Sherlock ? Allez reviens parmi nous.. Bon dieu.. Sherlock !

A ces mots, le détective reprit sa respiration comme si il venait de sortir de l'eau puis ouvrit les yeux en grand vers John qui, soulagé de le voir vivant et conscient, s'était laissé tombé assis par terre.

\- Putain Sherlock...

\- John...

L'interpellé se rapprocha pour mieux se trouver dans son champs de vision alors que Mycroft, le teint livide, se reculait, bien plus affecté d'avoir vu son petit frère presque mourir qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

\- Chut, calme-toi, tu es en sécurité.

La voix rassurante de John lui permit de fermer les yeux. S'accrocher à cette voix pour essayer d'oublier l'horrible souffrance, oublier tout.

Même oublier quand les hommes de mains de Mycroft le transportèrent jusqu'à la chambre médicalisée, oublier que John et son frère avaient eu une discussion plutôt houleuse à son sujet.

OooOooOooOooOooO

\- Il faut que vous voyez ça.

Mycroft tendit la feuille qu'il gardait en main depuis le début. John fronça les sourcils en y voyant le contenu. Il avait peur de comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce qu'il a pris.

\- Ce dernier mois ? C'est pas possible !

Sa question avait été évidement ironique car la colère de John commençait à monter. Y avait-il que lui qui était normal ?

Mycroft restait silencieux.

\- Mais comment en est-il arrivé là ?

\- Vous vous en doutiez puisqu'on est ici.

Il monta le ton et le pointa du doigt.

\- Non je ne me doutais pas à ce point ! Et depuis quand il vous donne ces infos ?

\- A chaque fois. Il est obligé, c'est un deal entre nous.

Il se mit alors à hurler.

\- Vous êtes tout les deux des grands malades ! Allez-vous en !

\- Je repasserais demain pour voir si tout va bien. Faites-moi une liste si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

\- Dehors ! Tout le monde dehors !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, tout le monde..

Voilà, j'ai retrouvé mon rythme de publication du mardi..

Merci à mes reviewveuses et aux gens qui me lisent.

Bonne lecture

OooOooOooOooOooO

Fin de l'épisode précédent : John vient de sauver in extremis Sherlock d'un arrêt cardiaque. Sherlock se réveille.

OooOooOooOooOooO

\- Reste allongé !

La terreur dans les yeux de John était toujours visible mais il y avait également une forte colère.

\- Je vais bien...

Il tenta de se redresser et chercha à comprendre où il se trouvait mais fut assommé par la tirade du médecin qui sorti de ses gonds. Il hurlait, sûrement pour évacuer sa peur et ses bras balayaient l'air dans de grands gestes désordonnés.

\- Tu vas bien ? Mais bien sûr ! Tu as juste frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque.

Il faisait les cents pas le long du lit puis il s'arrêta pour fourrer la seringue vide sous le nez de Sherlock.

\- Et si tu es encore vivant c'est grâce à ça !

\- Bien sûr.. De l'adrénaline.. Bien jou..

\- Oh la ferme! J'en ai pas fini avec toi! Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Que tu as le droit de nous - pour ne pas dire « me » - faire subir ça ? C'est fini Sherlock, hors de question que tu t'en sorte facilement cette fois. Tu n'est qu'un.. qu'un..

Sherlock dévia le regard quand John lui tourna le dos, il continua lui-même la phrase d'une voix accablée.

\- Un égoïste ? Enfoiré ? Minable ?

Il avait tout une liste d'insultes qu'il avait répertoriées tout au long de sa vie à force de les entendre. John le coupa dans un tremblement nerveux sans se retourner.

\- Un traître.

Un lourd silence s'abattit comme si le plafond menaçait de se décrocher pour s'effondrer sur eux.

John tentait de se contenir et Sherlock analysait ce qu'il entendait par "traître". C'est bien la première fois qu'on le qualifiait ainsi et cela l'affectait d'autant plus que cela vienne de John. Il plissa les yeux.

\- Un traître ? J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, et je ne t'ai jamais menti.

John avança vers le lit et posa les poings qui s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas. Ses yeux noirs le transperçaient.

\- Ma confiance,Sherlock.. Tu as trahi ma confiance.

Il ne su trop quoi répondre ne savant absolument pas qu'il se retrouverait devant ce genre d'accusation. John reprit de plus belle.

\- Et c'est quoi ça ? - désignant un bout de papier plié en quatre sur la table de chevet – On peut savoir ?

\- Vu ta colère tu sais très bien ce que c'est.

John saisi le papier, le déplia et le brandit sous le nez.

\- La conso de tous les junkies du quartier sur un mois ?! Ah ben non! Excuse-moi de la méprise !C'est uniquement ce qui te coule actuellement dans les veines. Cocaïne, héroïne – soupir – et j'en passe...

Sherlock aurait voulu lui signifier que le sarcasme était inutile si il avait des choses à lui dire mais préféra se taire.

\- Ça a failli te tuer...

\- Euh.. J'en suis désolé alors.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Le grand Sherlock Holmes n'est jamais désolé. - Il mit un temps de réflexion – Mais je vais t'apprendre à l'être, crois-moi.

Le détective ne prit pas en compte cette dernière remarque. John se fâchait souvent après lui, le sermonnait régulièrement, mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Il savait donc que l'orage passerait vite. Il changea donc naturellement de sujet, comme d'habitude.

\- Je te suis reconnaissant en tout cas de m'avoir sauvé.

John haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser me filer aussi facilement entre les mains.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça. John ? Mon kidnapping ? C'est bien toi qui est venu me chercher, non ? Où sommes-nous ?

Le soldat fronça les yeux sans répondre. Sherlock devait sûrement avoir eu des neurones de grillés pour être autant à côté de la plaque.

\- D'ailleurs est-ce que tu sais dans quelles magouilles Mycroft est impliqué ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il était présent.

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas où tu es ? - Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon naissait sur ses lèvres.-

Sherlock observa autour de lui, même si il avait déjà étudié la pièce dans chacun de ses recoins.

\- Malgré le matériel médical particulièrement complet, le revêtement sur les murs et le sol ne sont pas ceux que l'on trouve dans un hôpital. Je dirais donc une clinique privée de haut standing. Une chambre où mon frère aurait réussi à me mettre en surveillance. Peut-être dans l'espoir de se racheter pour mon kidnapping.

\- La seule chose vraie est que tu n'est pas dans un hôpital. Je t'ai dis que j'allais t'apprendre à regretter, à ne plus recommencer... Réfléchis...

\- John...Je n'aime pas trop la tournure que prend cette discussion..

\- Monsieur Le Grand Détective sèche ? Réfléchis je t'ai dis ! - Il avait presque hurlé -

Sherlock su que la seule façon d'apaiser la colère de John et d'avoir un échange plus rationnel avec lui serait de se plier à son petit jeu. Et même se montrer docile alors que celui-ci préparait maintenant une perfusion pour lui redonner des forces et le réhydrater.

\- Alors il va falloir que tu te montre un peu plus précis. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir assez d'éléments pour comprendre où tu veux en venir. Donne-moi des indices John.

John se calma aussitôt. Si le détective se pliait à ses demandes il aurait ce qu'il voulait : voir son visage quand il comprendrait de lui-même. Il chercha comment l'amener sur la bonne piste. Il piqua le bras du détective et y installa la perfusion. Il reprit son discours.

\- Ton frère n'est pas impliqué, enfin pas vraiment. Il était simplement l'exécutant, comme il te l'a dit. Rappel-toi d'ailleurs qu'il t'as promis de ne plus s'occuper de tes affaires de drogue.

\- As-tu parlé avec lui de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu arrives ? Est-ce qu'il t'as raconté ce qu'il a à voir dans tout ça ?

\- Non. Il n'a pas eu besoin.

Le sourire diabolique de John s'agrandit. Il savait que cela suffisait et que la réaction ne se ferait plus attendre. Le visage de Sherlock se décomposa. Il refusait de croire ce que sa logique lui révélait. Tout mais pas ça.

\- Tu étais donc présent ?

\- Oui

\- Et tu... - incapacité de terminer cette phrase -

\- Je t'ai connu bien plus éloquent. Oui Sherlock, c'était entièrement mon idée.

La tête du détective s'écrasa dans l'oreiller. Immobile, silencieux, pâle.

John jubilait. Il avait presque envie de lui demander ce que cela faisait de se sentir trahi.

\- Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Non John, tu me l'as déjà dit deux fois – sa voix était celle d'un fantôme – mais je veux savoir comment.

Le soldat fut pris de court qu'il se soit si vite résigné sur la raison de sa présence. Acceptation ou ruse ? Il se croyait pourtant prêt à gérer toutes les possibilités de l'évolution de son plan et le voilà qui doutait déjà des réactions de son détenu.

\- Il faut que tu te repose. Tu es encore sous l'emprise de la drogue. On en reparlera plus tard.

\- Je vais très bien. - oui d'ailleurs comment était-ce possible ? - Explique-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Le soldat s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre car il n'était plus très sûr de la façon de présenter les choses à Sherlock, il devait réfléchir. La voix grave l'empêcha d'avancer plus.

\- John ! - Il s'arrêta et la voix devint un murmure suppliant – Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.

Le soldat resta dans l'ouverture de la porte sans lui faire face.

\- On est toujours au même endroit. C'est un chalet pour la protection des témoins et on va rester là un bon moment.

\- Bien sûr .. Mycroft..

\- Ce n'est pas l'idée de Mycroft !

Il claqua la porte, énervé, avant de la rouvrir aussitôt. Il connaissait trop bien le détective pour voir qu'il cherchait déjà à se défaire de sa perfusion et avait déjà un pied hors du lit. Sherlock se stoppa, restant immobile comme si il allait passer inaperçu.

\- Et ne cherche même pas à te sauver. Si le chalet est verrouillé contre les intrusions, je me suis assuré qu'il soit également impossible d'en sortir. C'est ton frère qui s'est occupé de ce détail, et tu sais très bien qu'il s'est donné à cœur joie pour remplir sa mission. Alors recouche-toi …. et arrête de faire l'enfant.

Il s'apprêta à refermer derrière lui alors que Sherlock se réinstallait docilement dans son lit découragé par le simple fait de savoir que Mycroft avait condamné toutes les issues, quand il entendit un murmure peu assuré.

\- John ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Laisse la porte ouverte.

Sans un regard il laissa une légère ouverture sachant très bien le pourquoi de cette demande. L'heure avait largement défilée. On y arrivait.

\- Coopère et tout se passera bien.

John ne voulait en aucun cas montrer un signe de faiblesse et gardait ce ton sévère mais il avait bien ressenti le tremblement dans la voix de Sherlock.

Il savaient maintenant tout les deux que la descente si redoutée ne tarderait plus à venir et ce n'est pas cette porte ouverte qui rassurait le génie. La dose prise avait été si forte que la chute en serait d'autant plus douloureuse.

Bien sur qu'en temps normal il se serait sauvé pour un petit shoot de compensation, rien de bien méchant, juste pour supporter plus facilement. Bien sur qu'il aurait pu aussi être chez lui, avec ce John qu'il connaissait, certes râleur, mais qui ne l'aurais jamais abandonné, seul sans cette pièce dans un tel moment. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin mais « John.. », il avait besoin de John.

Et voilà son cœur qui se mis à tambouriner. Il ne manquait plus qu'une crise de panique. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, c'était peut-être les premiers signes de la descente. C'est juste que rien ne se déroulait comme prévu et ça, c'était pas bon.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Dans la cuisine, le soldat avait les deux poings posés sur la table. Mycroft l'avait prévenu de l'enfer qu'il allait vivre si il était vraiment prêt pour ce « plan du dernier sauvetage » comme il l'avait appelé. L'idée lui avait parue folle mais il y participa avec plaisir sachant intéressant bras de fer mental qu'il allait disputer avec son frère.

A cet instant John aurait bien tué Sherlock si il n'était pas en si mauvais état.

Il prépara un linge propre, un petit saladier remplit d'eau fraîche et attendit. Il ne restait plus que cela a faire de toute façon et ce ne serait plus très long au son de l'agitation qui venait de la chambre. Mais cette fois, non, il n'accourrait pas comme d'habitude. La leçon allait enfin commencer.

Sherlock ne tenait plus en place. Son rythme cardiaque crevait le plafond. Il agrippait aux couvertures, les tirait sur lui puis les repoussait.

\- John ? - de l'autre coté l'appelé ferma les yeux -

Il regardait autour de lui. Trouver un point d'encrage, se concentrer.

\- John ! - se faire violence pour ne pas répondre -

Il pensa un moment se défaire de ses draps et matériels médicaux mais pour aller où ? Il ne gérait plus rien... Ni même John.

\- JOHN !

L'intéressé craqua mais de colère. Il ne bougea pas de sa chaise pour autant.

\- M'aboyer dessus ne me fera pas venir plus vite !

Il y eu un silence, pas un seul mouvement, sûrement l'effet de surprise. Puis un bruit métallique.

\- Ne pense même pas à te lever ! Je te jure que tu le regretteras !

Sherlock ne savait plus. Jusqu'à se demander si tout ceci n'était pas une simple hallucination. Ou si il était mort il avait franchi les portes de l'enfer. Un petit rire nerveux arriva aux oreilles du médecin, bien attentif au déroulement de la situation puis il l'entendit se débattre à nouveau avec ses couvertures.

\- John.. S'il te plaît... - Attendre le bon moment -

\- John.. - intéressant, toujours à intervalles réguliers -

\- John, j'ai besoin de toi.. - non pas encore -

…...

\- John ! John ! - intervalle plus longs et difficulté à s'exprimer, on y arrive -

\- JOHN SUIS EN TRAIN DE CREVER !

Maintenant.

OooOooOooOooO

A Mardi prochain!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde!

Bon je n'ai aucune excuse mais "oups j'ai loupé le mardi" .. Donc voila la suite ..

Ps merci à mes reviewveuses et à tout ceux qui me lisent.

Bonne lecture

OooOooOooOooOooO

Précédemment...

\- JOHN SUIS EN TRAIN DE CREVER !

OooOooOooOooOooO

Le médecin entra tranquillement dans la chambre et déposa l'eau et le linge sur la table de chevet. Il tenta de rester le plus impassible possible.

Sherlock était livide, tremblant, des gouttes de sueur collaient ses boucles sur son front et il dévisagea John avec un air de terreur mélangé à de l'incompréhension.

\- Mais.. qu'est-ce.. que.. tu fais ?

Sa respiration était tellement saccadée qu'il soufflait chaque mot plutôt qu'il les prononçait.

\- Pourquoi ?

Les yeux froncés, incrédule, il l'observa passer silencieusement le tensiomètre à son bras. Une crise de panique n'avait jamais tué personne mais il valait mieux être prudent. Le brassard se dégonfla et John murmura pour lui-même « 19/6 ». C'était certes haut mais totalement normal dans son état.

\- Calme-toi, ça va passer. - le ton était sec -

\- Me calmer ?... Je vais... crever...tu comprends ? J'ai trop.. mal... Pas.. normal..

Il avait une main crispée sur sa poitrine désignant bien que ses côtes semblaient lui transpercer le cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à coté des effets de la descente, se réinjectant d'habitude une faible dose de drogues diverses ou avalant un savant cocktail détonnant d'analgésiques, décontractants et autres anxiolytiques en tout genre qui le faisait planer encore un peu le temps que ça passe.

Cette fois John veillerait bien qu'il n'ait rien.

Il approcha la chaise du lit sachant qu'il allait y passer un certain temps, trempa le tissus dans l'eau et lui essuya le front calmement, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Il passa ensuite le linge frais sur chaque parcelle de peau recouverte de sueur. Rien de plus que tenter de faire disparaître le stress. Le froid et le contact doux et régulier se voulant uniquement apaisant.

La douleur forçait Sherlock à garder les yeux fermés. Il accepta le traitement mais sa tête bascula sur le coté de sorte que John ne puisse plus voir son visage. Il était hors de question de se montrer aussi faible devant lui. Il se concentrait plutôt sur cette sensation qui lui semblait glacée et s'obligeait à penser à autre chose que ce mal qui le terrassait.

Sa respiration mit presque une trentaine de minutes à ralentir mais paraissait toujours saccadée.

Si John n'était pas resté à coté de lui tout ce temps, il jurerait l'entendre se remettre d'un gros chagrin. Mais il n'était pas là pour s'apitoyer, oh non. Il reposa enfin le tissus pour ne pas s'éterniser pensant que le plus gros de la crise était passé et se leva pour s'éclipser.

\- Tu es.. un monstre.. John Watson.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu .. as … très bien... entendu.

Oui il avait bien entendu. L'indignation et la colère le submergea et il bondit sur Sherlock, les deux mains ancrées dans son t-shirt et l'enfonçant un peu plus dans son matelas devant des yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est moi le monstre ? Regarde-toi !

Il avait hurlé tellement fort que sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge.

Il leva le poing au dessus de sa tête, prêt à le frapper en plein visage quand il croisa son regard. Le génie avait l'air de n'attendre que ça.

Il se recula doucement de lui et comprit.

Sherlock préférait être détesté qu'ignoré ou abandonné. Ses yeux criaient au désespoir d'autant plus quand il comprit qu'il était démasqué.

John baissa la tête.

\- Tu n'est qu'un imbécile..

Puis il sorti prenant bien soin de claquer volontairement la porte derrière lui. Plus il le provoquerait, plus il se devait d'être dur avec lui.

Il resta un instant derrière la porte à espionner chaque bruit. Il l'entendit d'abord gesticuler pensant qu'il tentait inutilement de se sauver, puis quelques sons étouffés qui semblaient être des coups portés sur le matelas, puis le calme. Il profita alors de se poser devant une tasse de thé avant de penser à en proposer une à Sherlock, un peu plus tard, quand il aurait – il l'espérait - un peu réfléchi.

Voilà une bonne heure dans le calme et John se décida à refaire chauffer de l'eau pour son malade assagit. Il posa la théière, une tasse et du lait sur un plateau et entra dans la chambre. Il sourit d'abord en le voyant de dos, blottit en boule dans les draps, pensant qu'il s'était endormit puis une fois plus prêt il se hâta de poser le plateau. Le corps était secoué de spasmes.

\- Sherlock ?!

Un main sur la taille, il tenta doucement de le pivoter vers lui mais n'eut en réponse qu'un faible gémissement de souffrance. Il priait le ciel mentalement de ne pas avoir merdé. Il avait bien fait ses recherches pendant des mois pour monter son plan et savoir comment traiter au mieux ces états post-drogue mais avec avec le génie, il n'était jamais sûr de rien. Et si sur le papier il n'avait pas tout noté? Et si il était en danger?

\- Sherlock, parle-moi. Je suis là.

\- John...

\- Oui? – il posa la main sur son épaule pour le rassurer -

\- Ca recommence... Je vais mourir...

\- Ecoute-moi attentivement et soit honnête. Est-ce que tu as pris autre chose de plus que ce que tu as noté ?

\- Non.

John soupira et espéra que ce soit la vérité. Et si il disait vrai il était seulement confronté à nouveau aux symptômes de la descente, et cela pour la première fois de sa vie sans filet de secours.

Le médecin savait que cela prendrait des heures, surement des jours, pour que cela passe et qu'il devrait faire face à de nombreuses vagues comme celle-ci. La seule chose à faire : attendre.

Il resta dans son dos et posa instinctivement le revers de sa main sur la tempe de Sherlock pour contrôler sa température. Il fut surprit de le trouver gelé malgré qu'il était à nouveau trempé de sueur. Quand il voulu chercher une couverture supplémentaire, le génie eut un geste désespéré pour le retenir. Sa main glissa faiblement sur le poignet de John qui préféra ne pas s'attarder.

Il le vit frissonner quand il se retira.

\- John ?

Sherlock n'eut en réponse que le retrait de sa perfusion et le poids d'un lourd duvet qui le fit souffler de douleur. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient à vif, ses muscles le tiraillaient, les sensations décuplées. Mais au moins il savait qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Reste avec moi.

John soupira

\- Je ne pense pas que... - que je peux supporter de te voir comme ça ? que c'est une bonne idée?- Il fut coupé avant de terminer sa phrase.

\- Que je le mérite ? Tu as sûrement raison.

John se senti faible devant sa détresses. Il avait tout prévu sauf ça. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, anéanti, fragile et confus. Il s'attendait plutôt au conflit, sa dureté et son grand cinéma. Il envisagea alors de reconsidérer son plan d'une autre approche pour le moment. Il aurait tout son temps, plus tard, quand il ira un peu mieux.

Il remonta la couette sur le bras découvert mais cette fois il fut agrippé un peu plus fermement par la manche.

\- Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?

\- Oh bon Dieu que oui !

\- Ne jure pas John.

John sourit amèrement. Comment pouvait-il être égal à lui-même dans un moment comme celui-la ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas partir ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser ici tout seul. - silence de réflexion -

\- Je voulais dire... après... de BakerStreet.

John ne préféra pas répondre. Mentir maintenant n'aurait servi à rien. Ce n'était pas son genre et le détective, même de dos l'aurais démasqué dans sa voix. Et il n'était sûrement pas là pour lui donner de faux espoirs mais il était certain qu'il ne serait plus jamais le spectateur de sa destruction lente.

Il se dégagea de son emprise et vit le corps de Sherlock se crisper puis trembler en réponse.

\- Allez, pousse toi un peu. Je reviens.

John alla chercher son ordinateur portable comprenant qu'il allait devoir passer un certain temps à ses cotés si il voulait le voir se reposer convenablement et quand il revint il vit Sherlock, toujours prostré dans le lit mais complètement décalé, presque prêt à tomber tellement il était au bord.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi large ! - pas de réaction -

Il installa un oreiller supplémentairement et s'assit le dos contre la tête de lit, une jambe pendant dans le vide de façon à ne pas prendre trop de place. Il restait bien une vingtaine de centimètres entres eux.

Il posa l'ordinateur fermé sur ses cuisses et passa son bras au dessus de la taille de Sherlock. Sa main sur son ventre, il exerça une pression lui indiquant de se reculer vers lui mais se heurta à un mur.

Il soupira de mécontentement face à ce qu'il qualifiait de caprice.

\- Rapproche-toi maintenant.

Le ton qui sonna comme un ordre fit son effet et au bout de quelques seconde il le vit gesticuler difficilement à cause des courbatures mais se reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos se colle complètement contre son flan. - sourire de victoire -

Il commença à surfer sur internet sachant que le contact finirait par l'apaiser mais la respiration saccadée qu'il senti contre lui l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Il fit une pause.

\- Est-ce que tu regrette ? - silence pendant de longues secondes de réflexion-

\- J'ai mes raisons.

Mauvaise réponse.

John resta muet, referma l'ordinateur avec fracas et se passa les mains sur le visage pour éviter de l'étrangler là, maintenant.

Il jeta un regard noir au dos de Sherlock et perdit toute la compassion qui l'avait éloigne de son but premier.

\- Et on peut savoir lesquels ? Je t'en prie ?

Il butta contre un lourd silence.

\- Très bien.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Le vide laissé fit se retourner vivement Sherlock qui eut un regard l'implorant de rester mêlé à de la contrariété. Sa peau encore plus pale que d'habitude contrastait avec ses yeux rouges soulignés de cernes bleues.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

John prit un ton amusé.

\- J'ai mes raisons... Et soit plus coopératif je t'ai déjà demandé et ça se passera bien pour toi.

Il passa la porte.

\- Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger, viens quand tu seras prêt. J'ai des choses à te dire.

Sherlock bouillonnait intérieurement. Il était furieux du comportement autoritaire du blond mais le voulais également près de lui. Et depuis quand John avait décidé de ne plus être là pour lui à n'importe quelle condition ? Trop de choses nouvelles d'un coup qu'il n'avait pas anticipées. La rébellion de son ami, les effets d'une descente bien trop violente et ce lieu dont il ne savait quasiment rien. Elle était bien loin sa zone de confort.  
Il tourna et se retourna dans le lit pendant un long moment tentant de trouver une position confortable et qui ne le ferait pas souffrir. Il devait le reconnaître, seule la présence de John l'apaisait un peu et il s'en était privé lui-même.  
Il considéra un instant la tasse de thé apportée plus tôt et y bu une gorgée. Sa bouche était sèche. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là.  
Le liquide froid lui sembla infecte et lui retourna l'estomac. D'un bond il quitta la chambre et se retrouva, paniqué, dans le salon, ses yeux scrutant le moindre indice lui indiquant où il devait se rendre.

\- Première porte à gauche. 

John avait commencé à dîner et n'avait pas eu besoin de le regarder pour savoir. C'était le passage obligatoire par les nausées.  
Il l'entendit entre râles et vomissements et repoussa son assiette. Il avait définitivement fini de manger. L'eau coula à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'il s'affairait au coin cuisine.

Sherlock sorti lentement de la salle de bain traînant les pieds, le dos plié par les muscles douloureux, se passant les mains des cheveux au visage en signe de nervosité.

John se décala du plan de travail pour le voir arriver et sourit intérieurement. A sa vue, le génie s'était redressé aussitôt, la mâchoire serrée pour contrôler sa souffrance et tenta son habituel air hautain qui sonnait pour le coup plus que faux.

\- Est-ce que tu viens t'asseoir avec moi ou tu retourne te coucher ?

\- Je m'ennuie à mourir dans cette chambre.

\- Bien. Assied-toi. J'arrive.

John lui désigna la chaise face à celle ou il avait dîné juste avant et le regarda se mouvoir tel une personne âgée pour arriver à se poser correctement sur cette chaise. Il s'éclipsa pour revenir avec une assiette garnie d'un sandwich appétissant et un verre d'eau qu'il posa devant lui sans aucune douceur puis s'installa en face de lui.

Leur première partie d'échec allait commencer.


	5. Chapter 5

Précédemment

John lui désigna la chaise face à celle ou il avait dîné juste avant et le regarda se mouvoir tel une personne âgée pour arriver à se poser correctement sur cette chaise. Il s'éclipsa pour revenir avec une assiette garnie d'un sandwich appétissant et un verre d'eau qu'il posa devant lui sans aucune douceur puis s'installa en face de lui.

Leur première partie d'échec allait commencer...

Bonne lecture.

OooOooOooOooO

La piece etait sombre, seulement éclairée par le feu de cheminée et un halogène posé dans un coin. L'ambiance était propice au duel. Le futur vainqueur jubilait déjà de sa victoire.

\- Manges.

Sherlock fronça les yeux et se recula sur sa chaise en croisant les bras.

\- Il faut que tu manges un peu. S'il te plait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que John baisse aussi rapidement les bras. Ce serait encore plus facile que d'habitude.

\- Tu es médecin, non ? Tu sais d'où je viens ? Je n'ai pas le cœur à manger.

\- Justement il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

\- Et si j'en ai pas envie ? - Regard de provocation – Tu pourrais plutot me donner quelquechose pour - il serra les dents – calmer.. ces.. fichues.. douleurs !

Il resterent quelques minutes à se jauger, chacun cherchant à déceler la faiblesse dans les yeux de l'autre.

En temps normal et comme toujours Sherlock gagnait à ce petit jeu, John ne tenant pas sous le regard percant et insistant du brun. Mais cette fois il avait n'avait pas l'avantage. Son t-shirt sans forme, coutures dehors, ses cheveux hirsutes, ses yeux qui clignaient plus qu'il n'en faut et ses soubressots musculaires ne lui laissait aucune credibilité.

Sherlock tenta un ultime effort de concentration pour maitriser son corps mais ne reçu de celui-ci qu'un énorme frissons en réponse qu'il ne pu cacher à son adversaire.  
John se leva, fouilla dans son sac de sport et passa dans le dos de Sherlock. Il deposa la robe de chambre du détective sur ses épaules.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas très chaud ici, je vais pousser le feu pendant que tu commences à manger.

John rajouta quelques bûches dans la cheminée, le laissant volontairement seul face à son assiette.

\- Euh.. Merci..

Sherlock fut étonné de l'attention du blond. Il retrouvait celui qui s'occupait de lui à BakerStreet. Puis il réalisa que ce serait d'autant plus facile d'obtenir ce qu'il voudrait s'il adoptait la bonne tactique. Ce bon John, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.  
John se remit à table pendant que le détective arborait son visage le plus malheureux.

\- John, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelque chose. Il faut que tu m'aides.

Le médecin sortit une petite boite contenant une pilule qu'il posa devant lui. Une lueur de satisfaction éclaira les yeux de Sherlock. Il tendit un bras pour la saisir mais déchanta rapidement quand elle fut retirée de sa portée.

\- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas avalé quelque chose.

\- Pas faim.

Il resta sur sa position un moment fixant machinalement la petite boîte avec envie. Il commença à bouger nerveusement sur sa chaise puis a taper du bout des doigts sur la table.  
John le regardait, impassible mais prêt à l'éventualité qu'il n'arrive plus à se contenir.  
Il passa les mains sur ses genoux, puis dans ses cheveux par des geste rapides et désordonnés. Des petits grognements imperceptibles se mêlèrent au craquement du feu quand il posa le front sur la table pour cacher son agacement.  
Il se redressa brusquement faisant presque sursauter John. Il aurait cru voir un diable sortir de sa boîte tellement l'expression sur son visage était crispée.

\- Je vais devenir dingue ! Donne-moi ça !  
\- Reconsidère ma demande.

John farfouilla sous la table et posa à côté du médicament, une cigarette et un briquet devant les yeux froncés de Sherlock.  
Bon dieu qu'elle lui faisait envie et l'optique d'être soulagé par le comprimé ne le laissait pas indifférent non plus. Il résista pourtant, ne voulant pas céder à sa faiblesse.  
John ne le quitta pas du regard une seconde tout ce temps qui dura une éternité. Il se sentait comme un parent qui interdisait à son enfant de sortir de table sans avoir terminé son repas.

Il sourit tristement à l'image, ce qui n'échappa pas a Sherlock. C'est peut-être cela qui débloqua la situation.  
Le détective souleva le pain de mie en triangle pour disséquer le sandwich. Il se pencha pour l'envisager sous divers angles et plus il y pensait et plus que, oui, il ne se rappelait pas à quand remontait son dernier repas.  
Il prit une première bouchée sans grande conviction. Il n'avait pas d'appétit mais ce n'était pas si mauvais. Sa seule motivation était son "dessert".

De longues minutes plus tard, il mit enfin le dernier morceau dans sa bouche et John pu se lever pour regagner un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Au passage il eut droit au plus joli des sourires hypocrites de Sherlock qui semblait dire « Ca y es ? T'es content ? ». Il lui répondit par une petite tape sur l'épaule et un sourire sincère après avoir glissé vers lui le trésors si convoité.

\- Tu vois quand tu te montres coopératif. C'est bien.

Echec et mat.

John posa un cendrier sur la petite table entre les fauteuils et ne remarqua pas le regard en coin et la légère moue satisfaite de Sherlock. Il avait certes perdu ce petit combat cérébral – dans son état il ne s'en tenait pas rigueur – mais cela l'avait positivement distrait. John l'avait même impressionné.

\- Viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sherlock se trouvait déjà collé dans son dos attendant qu'il se retourne. Quand John lui fit face, il eut un recul de tête ne pensant pas être aussi proche de ce visage contrarié dont il était sépare uniquement par une main qui tenait une pilule.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

\- Ca ! - le médicament faisait loucher le médecin. - C'est un décontractant ! Une faible dose en plus !

\- Et ?

\- Tu m'as promis de la Méthadone.

\- Euh.. Non. Tu as déduis tout seul que ça devait en être mais il en a jamais été question. Prends-le, ça va te faire du bien. Et fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

Sherlock souffla et bu son verre d'eau sachant très bien que ce soir il ne pourrait en aucun cas négocier avec le médecin. Il s'était fait duper en beauté.

Il attrapa le cendrier, grimpa sur le deuxième fauteuil et s'y assit les genoux recroquevillés contre la poitrine. Il leva la cigarette devant son nez et l'étudia de long en large. Il avait bien reconnu la marque mais ne pu s'empêcher.

\- Et celle la ? C est une légère ? Tu vas me faire le coup la-dessus aussi ?

\- Tu peux arrêter une minute, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoute. Je te dois des explications.

Sherlock le regarda de haut, le menton bien relevé et alluma sa cigarette. Il tira une longue bouffée qu'il bloqua un instant dans ses poumons, ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement puis entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser s'échapper doucement la fumée qui semblait caresser son visage au passage.

John l'observa faire. Comme d'habitude. Et Sherlock le savait.

Il y avait ce « je n'sais quoi » dans la façon de fumer de Sherlock qui avait toujours fasciné le blond.

Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il s'agissait des uniques fois où il le voyait apprécier quelque chose d'autre que ses enquêtes, comme quelqu'un aurait apprécié par exemple la première bouchée d'un succulent repas ou comme rentrer dans un bon bain chaud après une dure journée.

\- Alors ? - toujours les yeux fermés -

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors … Je t'écoute... John. - appuyant bien sur le prénom de sa voix grave-

John revint de ses pensées instantanément non sans un léger rose aux joues. Il n avait absolument rien à se reprocher mais n'aimait pas qu'on puisse avoir des doutes ou qu'on le taquine à ce sujet.

\- Euh.. oui... bon... par où commencer ?

\- Par le début ? Je pense que c'est le plus approprié.

\- Sherlock s'il te plaît, tu vois bien que c'est assez compliqué.

Le détective se tue aussi vite, pressé de savoir ce qui pouvait être aussi important. En espérant que ce ne soit pas ennuyeux.

\- C'est arrivé quand Mycroft a décrété qu'il ne s'occuperait plus de toi la dernière fois où il t'as ramassé et que tu as été odieux avec lui en remerciement. Jusque là je savais que quelqu'un veillait sur toi mais à partir de ce jour j'ai réalisé qu'à n'importe quel moment je pourrais te retrouver... Enfin tu vois.. Je me suis senti responsable de toi, tu l'as jamais été..  
Les mots se bloquaient dans la gorge de John. Sherlock venait d écraser sa cigarette et commençait à s'ennuyer. Il posa vivement le cendrier sur la petite table.

\- Tu es brouillon ! Les faits John ! Les faits !

Le médecin s'offusqua et se pencha en avant pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Les faits ? Il n'y a besoin que te regarder pour les avoir ! Regarde-toi dans l'état où tu es.. Regarde-moi où tu m'emmènes avec toi.. Alors pour une fois, Sherlock Holmes, veux tu la fermer et me laisser continuer ?

Sherlock reprit sa position recroquevillé, encercla ses genoux de ses bras et fixait à présent les flammes qui dansaient à côté de lui, évitant le regard accusateur.

\- Bien, je vais faire court si j'ennuie Monsieur à ce point. J'ai demandé de l'aide à ton frère pour établir un plan d'urgence si cela devrait se reproduire. J'en prenais toutes les responsabilités et lui me fournissait les moyens. On a étudié le problème à grand nombre de réunions..

Sherlock le coupa.

\- Bien évidemment.. Ces nombreux appels à cette fameuse Martine.. En même temps j'aurais du me douter avec un prénom pareil.. Personne ne s'appelle comme ça..  
\- Tu peux éviter de m'interrompre ? Et Je te rappelle que Martine est ma petite amie, je te l'ai présenté il y a quatre mois. -il baissa la tête- Mycroft c'est Myranda.

\- Mais sinon je peux reprendre ? - silence- Bon, ça a été compliqué mais Myran.., euh Mycroft m'a tout fourni, ce chalet, hautement sécurisé, une équipe des services de haute sécurité au cas où tu te serais enfuis ou montré récalcitrant. J'ai travaillé avec Molly sur ton dossier médical pour calculer les différentes doses nécessaires pour te soulager en cas de crise. Enfin bref, il suffisait d'attendre et je n'avais qu'un SMS à envoyer pour déclencher le plan. J'ai pas eu a attendre longtemps.. Sherlock qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Pas de réponse immédiate puis l'intéressé releva la tête.

\- C'est vraiment toi qui a tout manigancé ?  
\- Oui même si je n'aurais jamais souhaité être ici avec toi.

Le visage de Sherlock se ferma.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. Je t'ai trouvé.. J'ai cru que tu étais..

Il mit le poing devant la bouche comme pour bloquer ce mot maudit.

\- J'ai vu mon meilleur ami en train de mourir dans mes bras.

Il retenait difficilement ses larmes, revoyant les images de Sherlock allongé au sol, pâle, les lèvres bleu, le pouls quasi inexistant puis la colère monta. Il se mit à hurler.

\- C'est ce que tu veux pour moi ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à toujours m'infliger ça ? Parle- moi Sherlock !... Sherlock ?  
\- Je me sens pas très bien...

La colère du médecin s'envola aussitôt laissant place à l'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- J'ai comme l'impression..de perdre toutes mes forces.. Je sens plus mon corps.

John sourit

\- Je crois que le médicament fait effet, tout va bien.. Viens, je t'aide à aller te coucher avant que tu en sois incapable. Tu vois que la dose était suffisante.

Sherlock se pelotonna contre l'accoudoir moelleux du fauteuil et articula difficilement.

\- Je préfère rester ici.. Avec toi.  
\- Allez.. Viens..

Il tenta de le lever par le bras mais fut repoussé mollement.

\- Naannn... ici...

Ce fut évidemment peine perdue. Il dormait déjà. Ses douleurs s'étaient calmées pour un moment, il avait prit un repas, peu consistant, mais un repas quand même et le calme avait enfin gagné le chalet. John soupira grandement, il pouvait faire redescendre la pression quelques heures et se reposer un peu.

Il alla chercher une couverture qu'il posa sur Sherlock, remis une bûche dans le feu et s'installa un livre à la main. Il profita également de se servir un verre de whisky avant de remettre aussitôt la bouteille sous clef.

Il ne fallu pas bien longtemps pour que la pièce soit remplie d'un duo de ronflements, John étant tombé de fatigue dans son propre fauteuil, le livre sur ses jambes tendues, son poing retenant sa mâchoire.

OooOooOooOooO

A mardi prochain.. Merci d'être passé !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde

Encore merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir..

OooOooOooOooO

Précédemment : Les deux se sont enfin endormis dans le salon, Sherlock ayant insisté pour ne pas aller dans sa chambre et John croyant qu'il avait besoin de sa présence en avait fait de même.

Bonne lecture...

OooOooOooOooO

Les premières lueurs du jour n'avaient pas encore traversé les carreaux et John fut dérangé dans son sommeil. Il grogna en se tortillant pour faire disparaître cette gène qui s'intensifia et lui fit ouvrir les yeux puis sursauter. Il hurla de surprise et mécontentement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- J'ai cherché partout.. Ca peut être que dans tes poches.

John se débattit pour se débarrasser des mains un peu trop intrusives à son goût.

\- Mais tu cherches quoi ?

\- Les médocs John, j'en ai besoin. Donne-moi ça!

Le cerveau du médecin refusait de croire à cette situation.

\- Et ça te donne le droit de me fouiller quand je dors ? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me réveiller ?

\- Tu me les aurais donnés ? Je ne pense pas.

John fronça les sourcils. Il venait de comprendre. Ses poings tremblaient et ses dents se séparaient à peine pour laisser sortir les mots.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as voulu dormir ici.. C'était de la comédie. C'est fini Sherlock, je peux définitivement pas te faire confiance. Tu ferais bien d'aller dans ta chambre.

Le détective ne bougea pas, debout au milieu de la pièce.

\- Bien ! Reste là, moi je m'en vais.

\- John tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! C'est pour toi que je suis là !

John se retourna.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est à cause de toi que je suis là.

Il revint a grands pas vers Sherlock et enfonca son index dans sa poitrine pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Tu n'es ni là pour moi ni à cause de moi. Tout est ta faute. J'ai pas demandé à te voir te détruire, tu comprends ? Et JE suis là pour toi, d'accord ? N'inverse pas les rôles - il alla vers sa chambre -

\- Alors donne-moi ces fichus médocs!

\- Cause toujours...

John disparu laissant l'autre planté au milieu du salon. Il sauta dans son lit et rumina encore un peu. Il ne su pas dire combien de fois il s'est tourné et retourné en essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Est-ce que Sherlock était une cause perdue ? Pourquoi quand il s'agissait de lui il ne comprenait rien ? Il ne le laisserait pas tomber tant qu'il le pourrait si seulement il pouvait un peu dormir et être plus apte à réagir sans excès. Il pensait pouvoir gérer le cas du détective en bon médecin qu'il était, tout était quasiment planifié. Un seul détail contre lequel Mycroft l'avait mis en garde mais qu'il avait prétendu pouvoir faire abstraction, le recul face à la situation. Sherlock n'était pas un patient comme les autres, il était d'abord son meilleur ami et cela chamboulait beaucoup de paramètres.

Une fois la colère atténuée il somnola un peu avant que son réveil ne sonne.- Maudit réveil- Il traîna un peu au chaud dans la couette puis se leva avant de risquer de se rendormir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Sherlock seul sans surveillance, en plein ennui total, dans cet état là.

Il profita que chaque chambre bénéficie de sa propre salle d'eau pour prendre une douche au calme. Il était encore fâché contre le comportement abusif de son ami et devait prendre encore un peu de temps seul pour l'affronter serin de bon matin.

Il s'habilla sommairement d'une de ses chemises à carreaux et d'un jean et se sentait déjà de meilleure humeur.

Nouvelle journée. On respire un grand coup et on efface tout. Pour son bien.

Hop petit-déjeuner.

Il chercha d'abord à prendre des nouvelles de Sherlock et voir comment sa nuit s'était déroulée. N'ayant accès à rien, il savait qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose, ni de s'évader mais avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Et évidemment il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver prostré sur son fauteuil. Il eut un sourire en remarquant qu'instinctivement il avait choisi depuis le début celui à gauche de la cheminée, comme chez eux.

Ce qui le fit moins rire et le ramena à la réalité, ce fut les tremblements qui le secouaient et son regard dans le vide. Il tenta.

\- Palais mental ?

Sans réponse il l'aurait laissé dans son monde sachant que cela lui faisait du bien mais l'autre répondit, terrorisé comme si il avait vu un fantôme, un léger balancement d'avant en arrière.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait... J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit...

\- Pour ? Te ramener ici ? Je t'ai dit hier, tu ne m'a pas écou-

Il fut coupé.

\- Ne soit pas stupide John. J'étais défoncé, pas décérébré. Les médicaments, les cigarettes.. Et je suis sûr qu'il y a un tas de choses ici.. Mais où ? Ca me rend fou de ne pas savoir.

\- Et à part ça, comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais à meeeerveille !-Enooorme sourire hypocrite-

John haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien.. Je vais préparer le p'tit déj.

\- Pas faim.

\- Mais si... Je reviens..

Le médecin sorti du chalet, alla dans le coffre du 4x4 mis à sa disposition pour l'occasion et revint les mains chargées. Il posa un sac de courses à la cuisine et se mit face à Sherlock qui cachait son visage entre ses genoux recroquevillés contre lui.

\- Tiens - grand sourire fier-

Le détective releva la tête et se senti un peu bête. Son irritabilité se calma aussitôt.

\- T'y as pensé ?

John souriait toujours.

\- Tu sais que tu risques de regretter quand je te réveillerais en pleine nuit ?

\- C'est pas très grave.

Puis il récupéra son sac de produit frais pour le petit déjeuner et se mit à cuisiner alors qu'il entendait, ravi, Sherlock accorder son violon.

Pas plus que quelques fausses notes mais aucune remarque cinglante de la part du musicien. John priait le ciel de ne pas avoir abîmé l'instrument de grande valeur dans la précipitation.

Il revint au salon avec des fruits coupés et du pain perdu bien chaud. Sherlock regardait dehors en se frottant vigoureusement les mains. Le violon posé sur le fauteuil.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Sherlock regarda ses mains

\- Je tremble John.- pour la première fois sa voix paraissait sincèrement triste- mais c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé.

\- Viens t'asseoir.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de manger.

John nota que la phrase n'était pas la même. Il faisait très attention aux mots employés par le détective sachant l'importance qu'ils avaient pour lui. Possible qu'il ait quand même faim, qu'il ait fait précédemment sa tête de cochon comme d'habitude mais que là, se voir incapable de jouer de la musique l'ai fait réfléchir et coupé l'appétit. Il allait y remédier, et au reste aussi.

\- Viens quand même t'asseoir avec moi.. Sherlock... S'il te plaît...

Il servit une assiette, du thé et poussa le tout devant le détective. Il se servit ensuite puis sortit et mis en évidence la petite boîte que Sherlock reconnue de suite. Le génie plissa les yeux mais ne demanda rien, la cachette ne devait pas se trouver loin et il ne voulait pas éveiller plus les soupçons sur ses recherches.

\- Bon appétit.

\- Il manque quelque chose, non ?

\- Si on essaie de t'enlever une addiction ce n'est pas pour en encourager une autre.

-...

\- Arrête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce regard.

\- Quel regard ?

\- Ton regard, Sherlock. Tu me fais ton putain de regard.

John fouilla dans sa poche et posa une cigarette sur la table.

\- Tu vois tu le savais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as été chercher le médicament dans ta cachette bien gardée. Tu avais l'intention de me le donner car tu as déterminé mon traitement. Tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre le paquet de cigarettes que tu gardes maintenant dans ta poche mais tu l'as fait quand même. Tu avais déjà décidé que tu m'en donnerais au moins une.

\- Pas " au moins une", c'est une seule. Et mange.

Sherlock s'exécuta lentement mais au bout de quelques bouchées il s'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi "on" ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as dit " on essaie de t'enlever ect..", pourquoi " on" ?

\- Ben "on" C'est...

\- Personne. Il y a que toi. Tu es tout seul. Et peut-être même qu'un jour tu ne seras plus là.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de désinvolture comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence que John ne su quoi répondre et les deux finirent silencieusement leur plat.

John débarrassa alors que Sherlock prit son médicament et qu'il s'installa près de la cheminée pour savourer sa précieuse cigarette. Les bruits de vaisselle furent interrompu par une voix grave et insolente.

\- Et on va faire quoi de tout ce temps ?

Il pu presque entendre John sourire et l'interrogea du regard quand il revenait vers lui la serviette entre les mains.

\- Moi je sais pas encore mais je prédis du repos pour toi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, on vient juste de se lever. Il va falloir que tu trouves à m'occuper ou je risque de devenir légèrement agaçant.

\- Je pense que je vais pouvoir gérer ça alors si ce n'est que "légèrement".

Sherlock aurait voulu terminer par une réponse cinglante mais fut trahit par un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les effets du traitement se ressentaient et ses muscles se détendaient doucement.

\- Si tu ne veux pas aller dans ta chambre, installe toi au moins sur le canapé.

Sherlock ne rechigna pas car apparemment John savait définitivement ce qu'il faisait.

Puis il nota un autre impact intéressant qu'avait le médicament sur lui : il devenait bizarrement docile. Un peu trop à son goût mais à cet instant il trouvait même que ce n'était pas si grave.

Sur le chemin qui l'amenait au sofa d'un pas traînant il fit une pause. Un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. Il regarda avec intérêt ses mains qu'il porta face à son visage et fonça - du moins il se déplaça à la vitesse qu'il pu - vers son violon.

Juste profiter de ce cours instant où le traitement lui permettait d'être enfin à nouveau maître de ses gestes. La mélodie fut jolie et courte car elle l'épuisa rapidement mais d'après John il ne l'avait que trop rarement entendu jouer avec autant d'intensité. Ce n'était ni passion ni colère, juste un trop plein à extérioriser.

Quand il se senti chanceler, il posa l'instrument et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

John approcha pour une dernière vérification. Tout allait bien, surtout ce petit sourire de satisfaction, les yeux presque clos.

\- Merci John.

Il posa la main sur son épaule en réponse tentant de cacher son air triste. Quelle était cette fougue que Sherlock gardait si jalousement enfouie et qui le poussait à être devenu celui qu'il avait en face de lui ? Si pour une fois dans sa vie il pouvait parler de ces choses qu'il trouve si stupides et inutiles.

John passa la matinée entre divers coups de fil, son blog et de réguliers coups d'œil vers Sherlock. Qu'il était calme quand il dormait. Qu'il était calme sous traitement. Il savait que l'orage ne faisait que d'être reporté. Pour l'instant il le ménageait le temps qu'il se remette physiquement, qu'il prenne des forces mais le moment du vrai sevrage devait arriver au plus tôt. Avant de ne plus être capable de le lui infliger.

Il mangea seul à midi mais prépara tout de même un plateau repas pour le réveil de Sherlock qui ouvrit les yeux seulement en début d'après-midi.

\- Quelle perte de temps.

La voix était vaseuse mais le ton était donné. La mauvaise humeur avait refait surface.

Il se leva et se mit pourtant sans rechigner à table. Il mangea rien qu'un peu et se dirigea aussitôt vers John en tendant la main, attendant quelque chose.

\- Tu me l'as promis.

John le toisa.

\- Allez, ma cigarette.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Et je ne t'ai rien promis.

\- En échange de ma coopération.

\- C'est pas coopérer ça, c'est manger.

Bien évidemment la réponse ne plu pas et le contenu du plateau repas traversa la pièce. La haine avait envahi son corps qui tremblait de partout. Il se mit à hurler

\- Je me plis à tout ce que tu me demande même si je trouve ça complètement ridicule. Je sais même pas ce que je fais ici !

John tentait de garder son calme et serrait les dents.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es là et ce qui va arriver. Et je comprends que ça te fasse peur.

\- Moi peur ?!- il levait les bras dans de grands gestes- mon pauvre John.. Peur de quoi donc ?

John ne supporta plus son attitude supérieure et voulu le faire taire.

\- De moi ! Et de ce que tu me sais capable !

Mais les mots sortirent un peu vite et Sherlock se laissa tomber assis sur son fauteuil, un peu abasourdi de cette réponse inattendue. John faisait les cents pas pour se calmer et fini par se poster à côté de lui. Il le vit pâle- plus que d'habitude-, un vide dans les yeux mais son corps qui s'agitait sous l'effet du manque.

\- Merde Sherlock, est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ?

\- J'ai mes raisons. Je ne peux pas te dire que je regrette même si je dois avoir peur de toi.- il leva les yeux vers John- et je ne veux pas avoir peur de toi.

John s'accroupit devant lui, une main sur chaque accoudoir près des mains de Sherlock.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.. Tu sais très bien que ton sevrage ne servira à rien si on ne règle pas la cause qui t'as amené à faire ça. Et ce que je voulais dire c'est que je suis prêt à tout, même au pire, pour te sortir de là. Même si tu finis par me détester.

\- Sauf que je n'ai rien à te dire. Ni maintenant, ni sous la torture.

John sourit en se relevant, lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'éloigner pour ramasser la nourriture au sol en marmonnant pour lui même mais assez fort pour arriver à ses oreilles.

\- Oh que si tu finiras par parler, je te le garantis. Ne serait-ce au moins pour finir par me dire que tu regrette enfin.

Sherlock n'assimilait pas cette obsession pour le repenti qu'avait John mais il commençait à comprendre qu'il serait capable de tout pour l'obtenir. Il devrait redoubler de tactique pour ne pas flancher. Il utilisa son ton le plus neutre pour reprendre la parole.

\- Et donc tu vas me laisser souffrir ?

\- Le moins possible je l'espère, mais il va falloir passer par des moments difficiles.

\- Je te parles de maintenant John, j'en peux plus..

John rapporta ce qu'il avait ramassé à la cuisine, attrapa son sac et se positionna à coté de Sherlock. Il lui prit pouls et tension en ignorant l'agacement qu'il provoquait.

\- Tu vas très bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vérifierais l'évolution dans une paire d'heures. D'ailleurs on vas avoir de la visite, je ne voudrait pas qu'on te vois comme..

\- Comme quoi ? - Pas de réponse – Allez dis-le ! Et c'est qui ?

\- Je vais faire chauffer du thé.

\- Mycroft bien-sur...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde..

Toujours merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture.

OooOooOooOooO

Précédemment: Apres une nouvelle querelle puérile entre John et Sherlock, ce dernier apprend qu'il vont avoir de la visite et en déduit aussitôt qu'il s'agit de Mycroft.

OooOooOooOooO

Il ne fallu pas plus que quelques minutes pour que le bip du téléphone de John se fasse entendre pour annoncer l'arrivée de la berline noire.

Sherlock écouta avec attention les notes du digicode de la porte d'entrée, jubila un instant en prévision de sa future évasion puis souffla en voyant John utiliser également une carte magnétique attachée autour de son cou et qu'il ne laisserait sûrement pas à sa portée.

Le médecin invita l'aîné des Holmes à prendre place au salon. Ce dernier passa devant son frère en détaillant son allure de bas en haut d'un air faussement dégoutté et prit place dans un des fauteuils.

Sherlock se tortilla, caricaturant une démarche féminine pour venir à lui et s'amusa d'une voix aiguë. Il voulait bien lui signifier qu'il était parfaitement au courant du plan entre John et lui et qu'il s'en moquait.

\- Alors... Myranda.. Que nous vaux le plaisir de votre visite ? On s'inquiète ?

Le plus vieux bu dans sa tasse sans lui adresser un seul regard. John attendait le déclenchement de la troisième guerre mondiale.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour toi mais pour voir si John avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais si tu veux vraiment que je m'inquiète... Alors... - John changea de couleur – comment te sens-tu dans ta belle prison dorée ? Pas trop à l'étroit ? Rien ne te... « manque » ?

Ce dernier mot l'ébranla. Sherlock su qu'il ne serait pas en état de tenir tête à son frère si celui-ci utilisait ses faiblesses contre lui. Plus les regards s'affrontaient, plus le sourire de Mycroft grandissait. Le détective serra les dents sentant l'envie d'un geste déplacé puis tourna les talons pour finir par s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous un dernier affront.

\- Et prend une douche ! Tu fais honte à voir.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, tremblant cette fois non pas de manque mais de colère. Il tendit l'oreille mais dans l'incapacité de se concentrer correctement, n'eut que des fragments de conversation.

De la voix de John « difficile », « rendre la vie aussi compliquée », « n'y arrive pas », « je ne pourrait pas » et de celle de son frère « vous avais prévenu », « ingérable », « l'abandonner », « si il faut ».

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour penser que John le supporte autant ? N'importe qui l'aurait laissé tomber bien avant ça, même son propre frère l'avait fait. Et apparemment John était également sur le point d'abdiquer.

C'est vrai qu'il était odieux avec lui mais il lui était tellement difficile de gérer son stress, son corps qui ne lui obéissait plus et tout ce qui empiétait sur son amitié. Est-ce qu'il devait faire des efforts ? Sûrement. Est-ce qu'il y arriverait ? Il ferait du mieux qu'un sociopathe en état de manque en serait capable.

Si il avait su que la conversation qu'il avait cru entendre avait été totalement autre.

\- Alors, comment il s'en sort ?

\- C'est difficile à dire. Je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose, mais c'est Sherlock.. Pourquoi il s'obstine à se rendre la vie aussi compliquée ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Je pensais faire abstraction que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Je vous avait prévenu, Le lien qui vous uni peut se révéler ingérable, autant pour un que pour l'autre. Mais le point positif est que jamais vous ne pourrez l'abandonner.

\- C'est vrai, je ne pourrais pas.

\- En tout cas je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites pour lui. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si il le faut.

La rage de les entendre comploter l'empêchait de se concentrer pour mieux discerner les phrases et quelque part il avait entendu ce qu'il avait eu envie d'entendre. Mycroft, sale traître qui voulait détourner John de lui.

Le médecin frappa à sa porte mais n'eut pas de réponse.

\- Sherlock ? Il est parti.

Toujours rien

\- Sherlock est-ce que tout va bien ?

Silence. Les deux savaient très bien qu'il suffisait de tourner la poignet, le verrou ayant été volontairement confisqué. Mais John savait mieux que quiconque installer un climat de confiance.

\- Je veux juste savoir que tu vas bien, après je ne t'embête plus.

Il entendit frapper en bas de la porte trois coups lents, un silence, un lent, un bref puis un lent et sourit à l'astuce. Bien sur qu'il se souvenait de son alphabet morse par cœur et comprit le message. « OK ».

\- D'accord.

Il fit demi tour et tristement, visualisa mentalement la position dans laquelle devait se trouver Sherlock, assis par terre, probablement trop affecté pour ne pas vouloir se faire trahir par un changement dans sa voix.

Qu'il se calme seul. De toute façon il ne pourrait pas y faire grand chose dans l'immédiat, au mieux provoquer un énième conflit si il le forçait à quoi que ce soit.

OooOooOooOooO

Il fallut deux bonnes heures qu'il passa à lire pour voir enfin la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir timidement.

Il bloqua sur le détective qui resta un instant sans bouger, prêt à faire son show, bien plus présentable.

Les pieds nus, un pantalon noir avait remplacé son vieux jogging, une chemise blanche à la place de son t-shirt informe collait encore un peu aux endroits où la peau n'était pas totalement sèche et ses boucles légèrement tirées en arrière comme à chaque fois qu'il avait les cheveux mouillés, avant qu'elles ne reprennent leur place habituelle. Juste sa barbe de trois jours et ses traits tirés le faisait paraître bien plus vieux et fatigué.

Il prit enfin place en face de John qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard durant tout son trajet, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Depuis quand tu tiens comptes des âneries que te balance Mycroft ?

\- Il n'avait pas vraiment tord.. – il se gratta le menton – Juste pour ça, je n'ai pu rien faire, je tremble encore trop.

John se leva pour préparer un thé et continua de lui parler en lui tournant le dos.

\- Même si je pense que tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ce que dit ton frère, je suis content de te voir comme ça.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Je ne fais pas ça pour lui.

John sursauta et se retourna vivement car la voix venait de trop près, comme d'habitude. Tellement près qu'il dû comme à chaque fois lever la tête pour s'adresser à lui. Sherlock l'avait encore suivit sans un bruit ignorant le concept d'espace personnel.

\- Arrête de faire ça ! Combien de fois je devrais te le répéter ?

Et comme à chaque fois Sherlock lui avait sourit fièrement le laissant se reculer d'un pas, se moquant des remontrances.

John passa outre et analysa rapidement. Il n'avait aucune idée de cette soudaine transformation mais il devait en profiter. Tout en douceur.

\- Est-ce que je me donne la peine de préparer un bon repas ?

Sherlock grimaça d'abords puis repensa aux bribes de conversations de l'après midi. Se montrer agréable avec John.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Tu as une envie particulière ?

Le détective grimpa presque au dessus de lui pour accéder à la cuisine et examiner chaque placard et le frigo. Il grogna sachant très bien qu'un simple paquet de chips ne constituerait pas un repas valable pour John puis se ravisa et déposa sur le plan de travail deux filets de poulet et un sachet de purée. Simple, efficace.

John valida le choix avec enthousiasme, peut-être un peu trop.

\- Tu me donnes un coups de main ?

\- Ne pousse pas trop, John..

Le médecin décida d'abord de lui trouver une occupation avant que l'ennui ne fasse fuir sa bonne volonté et ouvrit les volets d'un vieux meuble, découvrant un écran plat dernier cri.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que rien, non? Je crois même que … voilà ! Trouve le coupable avant la fin.

Il avait zappé quelques chaînes pour tomber sur un canal ne diffusant que des émissions d'enquêtes.

Sherlock se laissa tomber dans le canapé exprimant tout ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de programme.

\- Sérieusement.. J'aurais trouvé le coupable avant que le générique de début ne soit terminé.

John pouffa.

-Tu n'as qu'à te rajouter de la difficulté, je sais pas, coupe le son.

Il se sauva préparer le dîner souriant régulièrement en entendant le détective se fâcher contre l'écran silencieux. Il pouvait presque oublier où il était et pourquoi tant la scène lui faisait penser à leurs soirées à BakerStreet. Il décida de ne pas briser l'ambiance et de rendre leur repas moins austère. Au lieu de dîner face à face à table, ils dîneront devant la télé. Il déposa le plateau devant Sherlock qui le remercia machinalement puis bloqua devant le contenu.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tout à coup tu n'as plus faim ? C'est la sauce aux champignons ?

\- Non Non... C'est parfait..

C'est juste qu'il n'en revenait pas que John lui refasse déjà confiance. Le médicament et la cigarette étaient déjà sur son plateau et si l'envie lui prenait, il pouvait esquiver le repas n'étant pas, cette fois, contraint à ce chantage.

Il scruta John qui l'ignora volontairement et fit semblant de intéresser au programme.

\- Moi il me faut le son si tu veux bien.. Je n'ai pas tes capacités.

Sherlock sourit en coin et attrapa sa fourchette.

\- Bon appétit.

Les deux mangèrent épaule contre épaule en se moquant ouvertement des enquêteurs de l'émission qu'ils regardaient puis Sherlock repoussa son assiette à moitié terminée. John n'osa rien dire à ce sujet car il trouvait qu'il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour la fin de journée et qu'il le trouvait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Il devait sûrement souffrir comme cela faisait un moment que le traitement ne devait plus faire effet mais ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois. Il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur si il voulait prendre rapidement son remède. Ce qu'il fit.

Par contre Sherlock laissa la cigarette. Lui non plus ne voulait pas briser ce moment en se déplaçant pour aller fumer sachant très bien que John n'aurait pas supporté l'odeur en étant si prés. Décidément, ce soir, il méritait tous les honneurs.

Ou peut-être que c'était juste qu'il n'aurait jamais échange ce moment de complicité qu'il n'avait plus eu avec son ami depuis trop longtemps pour une vulgaire cigarette.

Puis peu à peu le détective se fit plus calme, plus silencieux. John réalisa que le sédatif faisait, peut-être un peu trop rapidement d'après son expérience, son effet. Il testa sa réactivité afin de déterminer si il était temps de se coucher.

\- Sherlock, tu vas pas me dire qu'ils n'avaient pas vu que la pelouse n'était pas couchée dans le bon sens ? Même moi je l'ai vu.. Quels imbéciles hein ?

Pas de réponse, juste un léger grognement. John sourit sans même le regarder.

\- Allez la marmotte, il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

Aucune réaction. Pas même une protestation. Pas même un geste. John tourna la tête vers lui et l'inquiétude le gagna aussitôt.

Sherlock était livide. Son regard, bien que dirigé vers l'écran, était vide. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un effet du médicament car ses yeux, plutôt grands ouverts, ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue.

\- Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai – déglutition difficile – mal à la tête.

John réfléchi car il connaissait très bien ce qu'il lui avait donné. D'une part c'était une dose raisonnable et les symptômes n'étaient absolument pas dans les effets secondaires.

Il se leva pour lui laisser la place, s'affaira à arranger les coussins.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger.

\- John ?

Le médecin se tourna vers lui et son cœur se mit à tambouriner à tout va.

\- Merde, c'est quoi ça maintenant ?

Sherlock le regardait, l'air inquiet, une main déjà recouverte de sang pendant qu'il tenait l'autre sur son nez pour limiter les dégâts.

John couru à la cuisine et revint presque aussi vite avec une serviette mouillée d'eau très froide qu'il appliqua sur la narine du détective, lui penchant légèrement la tête en avant, pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui pour capter son regard, mettant sa panique de coté du mieux qu'il pu.

\- Je vais te reposer la question et tu as plutôt intérêt à me dire la vérité car je ne la poserais pas trois fois. Est ce que tu as pris autre chose que ce qui était noté sur ton papier ?

Il y eu un silence de réflexion.

\- Je t'ai dis la vérité, rien d'autre que ces deux produits.

John, dans la colère, ne pris pas compte de la réponse et préféra vérifier par lui-même. Il attrapa brutalement le bras gauche de Sherlock et releva la manche de la chemise. Deux « belles » traces de piqûre. Héroïne et cocaïne comme stipulé sur la note. Évidement il s'agissait de Sherlock, il y avait obligatoirement une combine.

Il prit le bras droit sans plus de ménagement, faisant tomber la serviette et mettant du sang un peu partout – sans choquer ou même déranger aucun des deux, l'habitude – et inspecta l'avant bras. Rien.

Et puis le détective lui répétait assez souvent qu'il ne lui mentait jamais, peut-être par omission quelques fois mais jamais en réponse à une question claire et précise.

Alors où se trouvait « l'astuce » ?

Les doses !

John alla chercher le papier avec les indications et le tendit devant Sherlock comme une interrogation en attendant une réponse.

\- Les informations sur ce papier sont justes.

John savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Ses réponses n'étaient pas assez rapides, donc calculées.

\- Sherlock arrête ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Plus maintenant !

L'interressé le regarda avec insistance, entre l'incapacité, la honte d'avouer à haute voix qu'il était tombé bien bas et l'envie de lui crier à la figure ce qu'il avait fait. Il fit un signe de sa main libre pour designer le chiffon taché de sang. Ses yeux grand ouverts hurlaient « Ca y es ? T'as compris ? »

John se laissa tomber assis à coté de lui, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage dans les mains.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Comme à chaque fois les doses des injections devaient être les mêmes, même intervalle de temps, même produit. C'est entre Mycroft et moi. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il y avait cette poudre à ma disposition, pas besoin de piquer une nouvelle fois, pas besoin qu'il le sache.

John bondit rouge de rage, les poings serrés.

\- Mycroft ? Tu vas me faire croire que c'est à cause lui ? Tu savais très bien qu'il ne viendrait pas donc qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Tu sais que j'aurais pu te tuer si je t'avais donné de plus fortes doses ou autre chose pour calmer tes crises ? Tu le savais hein ?

Il faisait les cents pas , bondissant presque dans tous les sens en hurlant.

\- Mycroft ! Toujours Mycroft ! Est-ce que cela t'es venu à l'idée qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans ta vie ?

Sherlock finissait de s'essuyer, le saignement s'étant arrêté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais fut aussitôt coupé par la voix du médecin qu'il n'avait jamais entendu aussi grave.

\- Oh ferme-la. Laisse-moi cinq minutes. J'ai besoin de cinq putain de minutes où je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Machinalement le détective jeta un œil vers la pendule mais se ravisa sous les yeux noirs de colère qui le menaçaient de ne pas jouer à l'imbécile.


	8. Chapter 8

Double Damned... J'était à fond sur l'ecriture d'un passage qui va se passer bien plus tard et je viens de voir qu'on était déjà mercredi et en plus que je n'avais plus d'avance pour le chap de la semaine prochaine.. Je m'y met.. promis...

OooOooOooOooO

Précédemment : Après une soirée qui avait pourtant bien démarrée, John est très en colère de l'attitude de Sherlock qui a consommé bien plus de choses que ce qu'il a avoué à la base.

OooOooOooOooO

A force de côtoyer le génie, le cerveau de John s'était exercé à la déduction. Il n'avait certes pas la rapidité de son confrère mais pouvait désormais envisager des pistes sans trop se tromper.

Il se mit en action.

Sherlock avait décrété avoir voulu cacher sa prise supplémentaire à un frère qu'il savait hors circuit. Donc ce n'était pas à lui que la tromperie était destinée. La seule possibilité était qu'il n'avait pas voulu que sa surdose soit prise en compte dans son traitement. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait facilement pu en mourir. Et si c'était ça ? John ne voulait pas y croire. Il l'aurait vu, il est médecin. En même temps il n'était pas beaucoup présent ces derniers temps. Si il était passé à coté.

Etait-ce possible que Sherlock soit entré dans une sévère dépression et qu'il ait décidé d'en finir ? Et pourquoi ?

Les yeux le piquaient de culpabilité et de colère.

Il se tourna cherchant les yeux bleus qui maintenant fixaient tristement le sol pour y discerner une réponse, un indice qu'il aurait loupé.

Il vit Sherlock, vraiment. Sans façade, sans jeu, sans son arrogance et son air supérieur. Les coudes sur les genoux, mains tombantes, dos courbé, fatigué émotionnellement. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'en était pas arrivé là.

John s'accroupit devant lui, empoignant sur une de ses mains, plus pour le contact que le besoin d'équilibre.

\- Regarde-moi !

Le ton était volontairement sec et autoritaire. S'apitoyer n'avait jamais sauvé personne.

Sherlock lui lança une œillade furtive mais détourna le regard aussi vite. Il ne supportait pas cette promiscuité, pas dans ce contexte, pas quand il ne la contrôlait pas.

John se pencha pour être face à son visage serrant plus sa main cette fois pour ne pas tomber.

Sherlock ferma les yeux tiraillé entre se sauver à toutes jambes ou garder cette main qu'il ne voulait plus lâcher.

\- Sherlock, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je sache.

\- On ne reviendra pas sur mes raisons.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Est-ce que tu voulais...

Les mots s'entremêlaient dans la gorge du blond. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce qu'il soit obligé à poser la pire question qu'il lui ai été donné de prononcer ?

L'attente de la suite de la phrase fit rouvrir les yeux du détective mais il n'osa pas le brusquer. Pas cette fois. Il avait étudié John sous toutes ses facettes, ses traits de visage, ses mimiques. Il avait discerné la joie, la colère, l'incompréhension et tout un panel d'émotions mais oh grand jamais il n'avait vu ce visage se tordre de cette manière. Douleur, difficulté de s'exprimer, peine incommensurable. Il ne pu que se taire et attendre.

Attendre jusqu'à remarquer ces yeux qui ne lui portaient plus d'attention mais qui commençaient à se gorger de larmes sous le poids des mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir.

Sherlock comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et l'attira légèrement par la nuque de son bras libre.

John tomba un genou au sol, se laissant happer, incapable de réfléchir à autre chose que cette maudite phrase et finissant par poser son front sur son épaule.

Sherlock lui murmura calmement.

\- Non John, ce n'était pas voulu.

Il s'étonna de ne pas non plus pouvoir dire ce mot tant redouté par John mais il le fallait, pour lui, pour le rassurer.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir... Je ne veux pas mourir...

Il sentit toute la raideur dans le corps de John disparaître de soulagement.

Le médecin se dégagea aussitôt et se sauva dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond alors que les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes pour s'écraser sur le matelas. C'était tellement difficile pour lui de voir son meilleur ami se détruire sans en connaître la raison et être aussi impuissant face à son mal-être.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé dans la tête pour mettre sa vie en danger à ce point ? Et que pouvait-il faire pour y remédier ?

Il devait juste se reprendre, garder son but premier en tête et s'obstiner à le faire parler.

Il était sa dernière chance car si lui n'y arrivait pas, personne ne le pourrait.

Il se ressaisit après quelques minutes et retourna au salon. Le détective avait déserté le canapé, et dans son état, il était bien plus conseillé de se reposer que vadrouiller dans la maison.

Il le trouva à la cuisine, de dos, les deux mains agrippant au plan de travail, immobile.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te fais du thé.

\- Du thé ? Pour moi ?

John sourit à l'attention avant de voir que la théière se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cuisine, l'eau ne chauffait pas. Il y avait juste la boite ouverte à coté de lui, du thé renversé.

\- Laisse-moi faire et va te reposer, j'arrive.

Sherlock ne bougea pas et serra les dents.

\- Je vais bien, je vais le faire.

\- Dans l'état où tu es tu devrais plutôt ...

\- Tu ne voudrais pas me lâcher un peu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis encore capable de faire chauffer de l'eau, non ?

Voila, on y était. John savait que le comportement agréable de Sherlock avait du lui demander beaucoup d'effort, qu'il ne durerait pas et que leur récente conversation avait dû le secouer un peu aussi. Une nouvelle crise débutait.

Il croisa les bras, droit comme un « i », de la colère et un air de défi dans les yeux.

\- Très bien. Débrouille-toi. Tout seul.

Il ne le laisserait pas sans surveillance mais resta assez loin pour lui montrer qu'il ne le soutiendrait pas.

Sherlock se sentit obligé de lui prouver qu'il était capable. Ca n'avait beau être que du thé mais c'était tellement important pour lui. Il n'y a que les loques, indignes d'être aux cotés de John, qui ne sont pas capables de faire une chose aussi simple que du thé.

Il serra les dents, sentant le regard oppressant du médecin dans son dos, et tenta de se reprendre. Tout son corps lui était douloureux et ne lui répondait plus vraiment. Il se concentra et ramassa les feuilles qu'il avait renversé précédemment et mit enfin l'eau a chauffer. Chaque geste prenait énormément de temps et lui demandait un effort colossal, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à être parfaitement coordonné.

C'est au moment de verser le liquide qu'il perdit patience. Il tenait la théière au dessus de la première tasse mais resta bloqué ainsi. John se décala alors pour voir ce qu'il attendait pour servir.

Ces saletés de tremblements.

Sherlock se surprit à douter de lui-même, de ses fameuses raisons, étaient-elle valables au point d'en arriver là ? D'en arriver à être si minable au point de ne pas pouvoir verser du liquide dans un verre ?

Le tintement répétitif du bec en porcelaine qui frappait le bord de la tasse au rythme des soubresauts de sa main le sortit de ses pensées. Il posa l'objet lourdement et se retourna vers John dont la colère avait laissé place à une certaine désolation.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?

John fronça les sourcils. Il arrivait souvent qu'il ne suive pas le cheminement de raisonnement de Sherlock. Là dans la cuisine ? Là dans le chalet ?

Sherlock, lui, analysait parfaitement la logique de John. Il soupira avant de lui apporter une précision.

\- Là avec moi, à me supporter, à faire tout ce que tu fais.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ce que font les amis, non ?

\- Je t'avoues que je n'ai pas beaucoup de points de comparaison à ce sujet.

John lui sourit

\- Et bien je te confirme que c'est ce que font, en tout cas, les meilleurs amis.

Sherlock fut touché par cette phrase et resta un instant sans bouger ni parler, assimilant le fait que malgré tout, John le considère toujours ainsi. Il se sentit mieux. Pas physiquement mais un peu de tension s'était envolée. Il avait besoin de l'entendre, besoin de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas là à souffrir pour rien.

John ne pu faire face plus longtemps au détective et à son air si désemparé. Il prétexta devoir aller vérifier « un truc » dehors pour se sortir de cette scène avant de fléchir devant lui. En aucun cas il ne voulait lui montrer un signe de faiblesse, ni de doute.

Il se retrouva sur le seuil de la porte, dans le noir presque total et se mit assis à même la petite marche que formaient les planches en bois. Il respira à grands poumons.

Evidemment qu'il ne gérait rien. En tout cas c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Sherlock allait droit dans le mur et emportait inexorablement John avec lui. Et en théorie ce n'était absolument pas comme ça que cela devait se passer.

Ils étaient bien beaux ses plans ! Comment avait-il pu être si présomptueux pour penser pouvoir sauver Sherlock là où tout le monde avait échoué ?

Puis il eut cette pensée qui le résigna : Sherlock n'avait que lui et lui n'avait que Sherlock. Il se battrait avec lui et pour lui jusqu'à ses dernières forces. Peu importe où cela devrait les mener, ils y iront ensemble.

Il se releva pour rentrer et se stoppa net avant d'entrer. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas que Sherlock et se maudit intérieurement d'en avoir oublié sa petite amie. Il regarda sa montre et – tant pis pour l'heure un peu tardive – décrocha son téléphone.

\- Bonsoir ma chérie.. Je sais qu'il est tard, excuse-moi.. oui.. Désolé.. Promis, le plus tôt possible.. Je t'aime, bonne nuit.

Sherlock usait de toutes ses forces pour rester éveillé et l'avait épié de l'autre cote de la porte dès qu'il avait entendu le son de sa voix.

Alors c'était ça, son " truc" a vérifier.. John l'avait délaissé en pleine conversation pour appeler celle à cause de qui il était devenu si souvent absent, voire distant.  
Le dégoût monta en lui sans qu'il puisse mettre un mot sur le pourquoi de ce ressenti. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas avouer cette jalousie mal placée. Hors de question d'admettre d'être relégué au second plan derrière une conquête sans importance qui finira tôt ou tard par partir et brisera le cœur de John comme les autres l'avaient fait avant elle.  
La colère avait atténué les effets du médicament et le voilà qui était bien plus réveillé mais quand il comprit que la conversation était terminée il sauta dans le canapé et s'allongea face au dossier. Il calma sa respiration, détendit ses muscles au possible et fit semblant de dormir. Il voulait juste être tranquille pour la fin de la soiré et surtout ne pas parler à John.

Le médecin s'arrêta dans l'entrée du salon, analysa rapidement la situation.

\- Tu veux dormir ici ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Sherlock, je sais que tu ne dors pas.. Tu voudrais me répondre ?

Toujours pas de réponse.  
Il déposa une couverture sur Sherlock et déplaça son fauteuil jusqu'au bord du canapé, s'installa confortablement et, sous la couette, passa son bras au dessus de sa taille afin que sa main repose sur son abdomen.  
Malgré ses efforts pour paraître endormi, le détective ne pu empêcher ses muscles de se raidir au contact. Personne ne le touchait, surtout de cette façon et c'était d'autant plus dérangeant que ce soit John qui le fasse.  
Le médecin militaire se justifia.

\- C'est une technique qu'on fini par apprendre quand on est en Afghanistan. Juste pouvoir se reposer quelques heures tout en gardant sous contrôle la vie de quelqu'un qu'on a pas envie de perdre.

Il bailla sans ménagement.

\- Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure je préfère te garder sous surveillance si jamais il m'arrive de fermer un œil... Dors..

Sherlock se relâcha un peu mais gardait ses yeux grands ouverts tournant toujours le dos à John.

\- Comment tu as deviné que je ne dormais pas ?

John pouffa.

\- Si il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tu ne peux pas me berner c'est celle là.

Sherlock se retourna légèrement pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif. Il savait pourtant parfaitement imiter le calme paisible d'un dormeur. Il le vit sourire.

\- A peine tu as les yeux fermés tu ronfles à faire trembler les murs.

Sans relever, il reprit sa place initiale et se pelotonna dans la couverture. John lui tapota le ventre.

\- Bonne nuit.

Cette main protectrice contre lui l'empêchait de se focaliser sur autre chose que le mouvement de sa respiration et du balancement régulier du bras qui reposait sur lui et se faisait de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure que John s'endormait.  
Cette nuit là, Sherlock ne dormit pas. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce non plus. Il avait, à la place, tenté d'assimiler ce qu'il qualifiait d'informations en ce qui concernait ce contact imprévu. D'habitude il détestait le moindre effleurement, se barricadant même derrière son grand manteau épais et ses gants comme si il en faisait des remparts contre le monde entier. Mais là, c'était presque agréable, enfin ça ne l'ennuyait pas spécialement et ça c'était déstabilisant.  
Même quand le jour pointait son nez a travers les rideaux et qu'une nouvelle crise de manque s'était faite ressentir il serra les poings sur la couverture de toutes ses forces espérant contrôler ses tremblements et ne pas réveiller John. Il savait que ce moment était unique et devait durer le plus longtemps possible.  
Mais malheureusement tout à une fin et cette nuit également.  
John s'éveilla doucement et machinalement resserra son étreinte dans un demi sommeil accompagnant le geste d'un soupir agréable pensant sûrement être en compagnie féminine.  
C'en fut trop pour Sherlock. Les souvenirs de l'appel téléphonique de la veille remontèrent aussitôt qu'il comprit que ce réflexe affectif s'adressait à sa petite amie. Il dégagea le bras sans ménagement et tira la couverture au dessus de sa tête.  
La violence du geste réveilla complètement John qui cru que c'était lui qui avait dérangé Sherlock.

\- Oh excuse-moi... Alors tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? Comment tu vas ?

L'autre grommela un mensonge enfoui sous la couette.

\- Oui, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

John posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à au moins sortir sa tête et juger lui-même de son état mais Sherlock le repoussa en s'enfonçant plus dans le canapé.

\- Mmm d'accord. Je te laisse tranquille, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il se dirigea à pas lents vers la cuisine.

\- C'est plus de mon âge de dormir dans un fauteuil!

Sherlock se retourna mais garda la tête cachée. Juste un œil se dévoila pour observer John de dos, s'étirant, les bras tendus au dessus de la tête puis allant s'affairer sur le plan de travail.  
Œufs, farine, lait et un tour de main plus tard, des pancakes bien chauds trônaient au milieu de la table.

\- Tu viens manger ?


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour les gens..

Désolée pour l'énorme retard que j'ai accumulé mais comme je l'avais précisé.. je n'avais plus d'avance. Et j'avoue, « procrastination » à été le mot d'ordre de ces derniers jours..

Pour me faire pardonner voilà un petit chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (avec en bonus une fin comme je les aimes.. ah ah)

Bonne lecture.

OooOooOooOooO

Fin du chapitre précédent

La nuit fût difficile. Pour John car il a dormit coincé dans le fauteuil, dans une position inconfortable, la main sur le ventre de Sherlock afin de surveiller sa respiration pendant son sommeil. Pour Sherlock car cette main posée sur lui l'a vraiment perturbé et l'a empêché de fermer l'œil.

John s'est levé pour préparer le petit déjeuné

\- Tu viens manger ?

OooOooOooOooO

Sherlock resta immobile, sans réponse. Juste il l'épiait de dessous sa couverture. John n'insista pas. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer en conflit aussi tôt le matin.

Il s'installa à table face à lui, espérant que cela lui ouvre l'appétit de le voir manger. Peine perdue. Il eu fini son assiette que le détective n'eut pas bougé d'un pouce. Il soupira mais laissa tout sur la table intentionnellement pour aller prendre sa douche.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit son temps. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait respirer un peu et remettre ses idées en place. La douche fut exagérément longue et lui fit le plus grand bien. Uniquement couvert d'une serviette autour de la taille, il s'allongea sur son lit et passa un coup de fil.

\- Bonjour Molly, comment allez-vous ?

...

\- Il ne vas pas très bien. Le traitement n'est pas adapté. J'aurais besoin que vous passiez, je pense de toute façon que la deuxième phase ne va pas tarder à débuter.

...

\- Il ne s'est pas levé et n'a pas prononcé un seul mot.

...

\- Aussi rapidement ? Parfait Et bien je vous attend.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et s'habilla, prêt pour recevoir cette nouvelle visite. Maintenant il fallait négocier avec Sherlock pour lui faire accepter l'idée.

Il retourna dans la pièce commune et vit que Sherlock s'était enfin levé mais que son état était plus avancé que ce qu'il pensait. Le détective avait fait l'effort de se mettre à table, avait même mangé, certes très peu mais au moins il n'avait pas le ventre vide puis s'était écroulé de fatigue, la tête sur son bras, une boucle de ses cheveux tombant sur la confiture dans son assiette.

John s'approcha doucement, retira la mèche légèrement collante ce qui fit lever la tête de Sherlock, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il lui parla d'une voix tendre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu dormes là comme ça. Tu as besoin de te reposer correctement.

Il lui passait la main sur les épaules pour le motiver à bouger et surtout pour qu'il ne se rendorme pas mais cela produisit l'effet contraire. Sherlock appréciait et n'aurait pas bougé même pour la meilleure des enquêtes. Enfin, son cerveau le reprit, il n'appréciait pas par plaisir mais pour le soulagement que cela lui procurait sur ses douleurs. Un gémissement de contentement s'échappa contre son gré ce qui fit rire John. Il se reprit.

\- Ce sont encore tes courbatures qui te font souffrir ?

\- Mmmm

John poussa l'assiette un peu plus loin et invita Sherlock à s'installer correctement, les deux bras sous sa tête. Il se positionna derrière lui et commença à lui masser les épaules puis le dos. Sherlock se crispa.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Détend toi, ça va te faire du bien.

John réalisa que c'était sûrement la première fois que Sherlock recevait un massage. C'était triste de penser que quelqu'un n'ai jamais connu de plaisir aussi simple que celui-là. A côté de quoi d'autre Sherlock était passé à vouloir s'enfermer dans son monde ? Il était certes la personne la plus intelligente et extraordinairement douée qu'il connaisse mais pour ce qui était des contacts humains il était complètement ignorant.

Était-ce ce manque dans ce domaine, ce vide, qui avait poussé Sherlock à se réfugier dans la drogue ? Si c'était ça alors John s'obstinerait à le sortir de sa bulle protectrice et lui apprendrait à s'ouvrir aux gens. Peut-être même il finirait par le voir rencontrer quelqu'un et qu'il serait aussi heureux que lui l'était avec sa petite amie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, John senti les muscles du dos de Sherlock se relâcher un peu. Il remonta alors dans sa nuque et se fit plus doux pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le détective frissonna. Le touché à travers le tissus était gérable mais sentir ces mains chaudes glisser dans son cou à même la peau était insupportable. Et ce qui était encore plus insupportable c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi il ne le supportait pas et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler face à ça.

Il se leva en ordonnant à John d'arrêter.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non mais tu ne dois pas me toucher.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être agressif, c'était juste pour ton bien.

\- Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau, tu te souviens ? Personne ne me touche. Jamais.

John, vexé par son comportement, profita d'aborder le sujet "Hooper" sans le ménager.

\- Et bien, Monsieur le Sociopathe, il va falloir que tu te laisse faire encore un peu. Molly va venir faire un check up pour réadapter ton traitement.

\- Hier Mycroft, aujourd'hui Molly.. On ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes dans cette maison !

John ne releva pas, peut-être ne l'avais même pas écouté. Il avait débarrassé la table et se dirigeait vers la cuisine en marmonnant.

\- Sociopathe mon cul oui...

Il claqua la vaisselle dans l'évier et revint vers le détective d'un pas affirmé en hurlant.

\- Tu es sociopathe que quand ça t'arrange ! Tu te rappelle que tu as dormi toute la nuit avec mon bras autour de toi ? Alors arrête ce petit jeu du sociopathe avec moi ! Avec qui tu veux mais pas avec moi Sherlock. C'est quoi le problème cette fois ?

\- C'est pas pareil.

\- Comment ça c'est pas pareil ? Eclaire-moi grand génie ! Je suis peut-être trop bête pour comprendre.

Bien sur qu'il ne comprenait pas que déjà la nuit avait été compliquée et qu'entre une main simplement posée et séparée par un tissus et ce qui s'apparentait à des caresses sur sa nuque il y avait un fossé pour lui.

Sherlock baissa la tête, obligé de se justifier.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi une seule minute. Je n'ai pas pu.

\- Arrête une seconde.. Tu vas me faire croire que tu est resté sans bouger toute la nuit sans dormir ?

Sherlock n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard l'air démuni. Que pouvait-il ajouter pour argumenter plus ? John baissa d'un ton.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es endormi sur ton ptit déj...

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Et que tu es d'une humeur massacrante.. En tout cas tu aurais pu me dire que je te gênais. Tu ne te prives pas d'habitude.

A aucun moment il lui est venu à l'idée que peut-être il n'avait pas eu envie de le lui dire.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, je te réveillerais quand Molly sera là.

Sherlock resta.

\- D'abord je vais prendre mon médicament. Et ma cigarette.

\- Je ne préfère pas.. Je ne voudrais pas reproduire l'incident d'hier soir.

Il serra les poings, c'en était trop à supporter. Il sentait la tension monter en lui alors que John continuait à développer sur les méfaits de possibles mélanges de substances et blablabla et blablabla...

Les mots ne ressemblaient plus qu' à de vagues résonances et une légère panique le gagna. Comment allait-il faire pour supporter cette fatigue, cette douleur, ces tremblements...? Tout recommençait encore et encore et son seul échappatoire lui était refusé. La tête lui tourna et il dû se tenir aux meubles sur son chemin pour se mouvoir jusqu'au canapé devant un John sceptique. Lui jouait-il la comédie pour l'attendrir et le manipuler ? De toute façon il ne prendrait pas le risque de céder, du moins pour le médicament.

Alors que Sherlock s'était allongé dans sa position préférée, recroquevillé et de dos, John s'approcha de lui, une cigarette à la main.

\- Tiens.

Le détective se retourna puis se réinstalla, boudant à contre cœur l'objet tant convoité.

\- Je te laisse ça là, quand tu auras fini de faire l'enfant...

Il posa, comme cela deviendrait une habitude, cigarette, briquet et cendrier sur la petite table près de son fauteuil puis s'affaira à préparer le nécessaire pour le thé.

Il avait bien calculé son timing car à peine la bouilloire commençait à siffler qu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Sherlock... Lève-toi, Molly est là.

Il ne bougea pas et marmonna.

\- J'irais bien ouvrir mais.. Ah ben non j'ai pas les clés de la prison..

John haussa les épaules et alla ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Molly. Entrez, faites comme chez vous. Excusez-moi un instant, l'eau pour le thé est chaude. Je reviens de suite. Installez-vous! Sherlock ? Tu peux t'occuper de notre invitée ?

L'interpellé souffla, se redressa sans pour autant se lever mais la salua tout de même de sa voix grave d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Entrez donc, vous n'allez pas rester dans l'entrée...

Molly enleva simplement sa veste qu'elle garda dans ses bras. Bien que maintenant elle connaissait John depuis longtemps et que les dernières réunions à propos du traitement de Sherlock les avaient rapprochés, timidement elle avança un peu et resta debout au milieu du salon. Ses yeux parcouraient cet endroit qu'elle découvrait mais surtout ne voulaient pas se poser sur le détective qu'elle savait dans un mauvais état. Lui, scrutait chacun des détails de la demoiselle. Maquillage prononcé et tenue impeccable. Léger décolleté et cheveux relevés. Envie évidente de plaire. Sac à main mais aussi une petite mallette semblant contenir quelque chose destiné uniquement à John car elle le garde bien contre elle. Bien sûr, son matériel d'analyse mais surtout des médicaments.

John revint un plateau bien garni à la main et sourit de la voir toujours aussi réservée.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Sherlock, tu te joins à nous ?

Sherlock soupira mais fini par se lever. Il passa derrière le siège de Molly pour essayer de voir où se trouvait cette mystérieux valisette et ce qu'elle contenait. C'était peine perdue. La légiste l'avait habilement posée à ses pieds sous son propre sac. Il était impossible d'y accéder sans toucher à ses affaires personnelles. Ne plus y penser et tenter de passer un moment le moins possible ennuyeux.

Molly étant assise en bout de table, il s'installa à sa gauche, intentionnellement de l'autre côté où se trouvait le paquet. Oublier son existence.

Un silence gênant régnait. Molly n'osait pas aborder le sujet "sevrage" mais c'était le seul qu'elle avait en tête. Elle s'inquiétait surtout de voir celui qu'elle avait toujours admiré en tant que génie être dans un état si lamentable. Quand elle se permit enfin de le regarder vraiment elle cru être en présence d'un inconnu. Ou était passé cette homme si charismatique et si classe et pourquoi avait-il laissé la place à une espèce de personnage peu avenant, mal rasé, mal habillé, l'air déplaisant ? Elle observa ses yeux et y retrouva Sherlock, le vrai. Elle y voyait juste plus de tristesse qu'auparavant et cela lui pinça le cœur.

John fit le service et chacun tourna longuement sa cuillère dans sa propre tasse.

Le médecin prit enfin la parole.

\- Alors, Molly, comment trouvez-vous notre petit pied-à-terre ?

Elle regarda distraitement autour d'elle.

\- C'est charmant. Et je suis sûre qu'il y a de très jolies balades à faire dans le coin.

Sherlock la dévisagea

\- Faudrait-il encore pouvoir sortir d'ici.

John rit ouvertement.

\- Comme si une balade champêtre pouvait te plaire ! Ne me tente pas sinon demain je te traîne prendre l'air dans les bois. En plus ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Quelle perte de temps ce serait ! Et ennuyeux d'autant plus.

Molly voulu se ranger de son côté.

\- La forêt peut cacher d'innombrables plantes intéressantes et de sujets d'expériences qui le seraient pas moins vous savez.

\- Je ne trouverais rien d'utile pour moi ici. Je sais très bien ce qui se trouve dans ces bois.

\- C'est vrai.. Je crois que vous aviez fait une étude sur comment déterminer un lieu en fonction des plantes et des arbres, non ? J'ai cru voir quelque chose comme ça sur votre site.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça mais pour un esprit comme les vôtres ça peut être résumé ainsi.

John fit les yeux ronds.

\- Vous avez lu son site ?

\- Bien sur..

\- Et Sherlock, tu vas me dire que tu peux savoir où on est ? Juste avec les arbres ?

\- Je sais depuis le début où on est, John, ne soit pas stupide..

Un moment de silence et John reprit avec un sourire d'incrédulité.

\- Vous avez vraiment lu son site !

\- Il est très intéressant vous savez, vous ne l'avez pas lu ?

Sherlock se redressa, non sans une pointe de fierté.

\- Évidemment qu'il est intéressant mais John ne comprend pas sa véritable utilité. Il préfère sûrement des choses plus distrayantes... comme son blog.

\- Mais son blog est très bien également. Ce n'est juste pas la même chose. J'adore aussi le lire.

Sherlock ne répondit rien et mit le nez dans sa tasse. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, lui-même aimait lire et revivre ses aventures à travers les yeux de son ami. A part quelques maladresses, son intellect y était toujours décrit avec émerveillement et admiration. Et ça, il l'appréciait beaucoup.

Il releva la tête après un moment et s'adressa à la légiste.

\- Molly, voudriez-vous manger avec nous ce midi ?

Surprise d'une telle demande inattendue, elle se tourna vers John qui appuya l'invitation.

\- Vous êtes évidemment la bienvenue. Vous aurez tout le temps cette après-midi pour travailler.

Elle tritura ses doigts sous la table, rougissante sous le regard insistant de Sherlock et accepta de bon cœur.

Le médecin fini sa tasse et se leva pour aller fouiller la cuisine. Sherlock voulu en profiter pour s'entretenir seul à seul avec Molly mais celle-ci, sûrement de crainte de rester seule avec lui à ne savoir que dire d'assez intelligent, du moins de pas ennuyeux, suivi John de près.

\- Je vais vous aider, c'est la moindre des choses.

John sourit.

\- Avec plaisir. Au moins pour une fois je ne serais pas seul dans cette cuisine.

Les deux disparurent et Sherlock soupira. Il devrait remettre sa discussion à plus tard.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et trouva à son grand contentement la cigarette laissée plus tôt par John.

Il l'alluma et savoura les premières bouffées avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine, cendrier à la main.

John râla.

\- Sherlock.. Pas ici.. Tu vas tout empester.

Il tira lentement sur la cigarette de cette façon séductrice dont il savait que John aimait le regarder faire mais il n'eut pas la réaction attendue. Ce fut Molly qui le dévisagea avec envie alors que le médecin réitéra son mécontentement sans même lui jeter un regard.

\- Sherlock, s'il te plaît..

Si la formule était courtoise, le ton l'était bien moins et sonnait comme un ordre.

Il grogna et écrasa aussitôt sa cigarette bien que la moitié n'ai pas été consumée puis s'éclipsa dans le salon pour se jeter dans son fauteuil.

Molly prit sa défense discrètement, essayant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues de s'être voulue un instant à la place de la cigarette entre les doigts de Sherlock, à caresser ses lèvres.

\- Ca ne me dérangeait pas vous savez..

\- Si je lui laisse tout passer ça va vite devenir invivable ici, il n'est pas en vacances.

Elle ne releva pas même si elle trouvait John un tantinet trop strict sur ce point. Elle se concentra alors sur la préparation du repas et l'ambiance devint plus détendue surtout que Sherlock semblait bien calme depuis un moment.

Quand ils eurent fini et qu'il était temps de passer à table, ils arrivèrent au salon les mains pleines et la vue les firent sourire tout les deux. Sherlock emmitouflé dans sa couverture, la tête tombante légèrement et ronflant sans aucune grâce. John l'excusa.

\- Il a pas dormi cette nuit.. euh.. à cause d'hier.

Molly était évidement au courant de l'incident de la veille, c'était même pour cela qu'elle était là aujourd'hui, mais en aucun cas elle avait besoin de savoir la vraie raison du manque de sommeil de Sherlock. John savait que personne ne pourrait comprendre ce lien particulier qu'il avait avec son sociopathe d'ami et que forcément une nuit passée comme la précédente pourrait être mal interprétée. Et surtout il ne savait dire pourquoi mais il avait besoin que ces moments restent uniquement partagés par eux seuls et jalousement gardés secrets.

Ils installèrent tout à table et John alla réveiller le plus délicatement du monde et surtout à contre cœur Sherlock.

\- Viens.. on passe à table..

L'autre marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se pelotonna de plus belle dans sa couette.

John glissa sa main sur son épaule

\- Allez, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu dois prendre des forces avant cet après-midi.

Comme si l'inquiétude de John l'avait touché au fond de son crâne il se leva tel un zombie et gagna machinalement sa place devant son assiette. Un énorme bâillement peu classe plus tard, il prit sa fourchette et commença à manger devant les yeux ébahis de Molly de le voir si docile. Il se justifia entre deux mastications.

\- Si je ne m'exécute pas j'en ai pour la journée.. autant être « coopératif »

Il fit un grand et faux sourire appuyé à John pour souligner le mot employé et replongea la tête dans son assiette. Le médecin haussa les épaules, roula des yeux et s'assit à son tour.

Le repas se passa dans un calme absolu et une fois terminé, John se leva pour débarrasser et préparer un thé. Molly voulu le suivre pour l'aider mais Sherlock lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir.

Il jeta un œil rapide pour s'assurer que les oreilles de John soient enfin assez éloignées. Il décala sa chaise afin d'être assez proche et bien face à elle.

\- Molly je dois vous parler, c'est important.

\- Je vous écoute, que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous. Je sais que vous êtes la seule qui puisse vraiment m'aider.

\- Je ne comprends pas, et John ?

\- John, c'est pas pareil. Il est plein de bonne volonté mais il n'a pas vos capacités. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il vous a appelé, non ?

\- Oui mais...

Il lui prit la main. Elle rougit aussitôt et fut incapable de déterminer si c'était elle ou lui qui tremblait autant.

\- Il n'est pas apte à gérer mon cas, il y a juste à me regarder.. Je sais que vous, vous êtes capable de tellement mieux pour moi.

Il baissa les yeux et sourit en coin. Ce même sourire dont l'effet n'était plus à prouver.

\- Vous ne me laisseriez pas souffrir autant. Vous m'aimez, vous...

Tout en prononçant sa phrase il avait rapproché son visage si près du sien qu'on aurait juré qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il pencha légèrement la tête et leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres.

\- Molly Hooper...

Elle était tétanisée par le souffle de son nom prononcé qui caressait ses lèvres qui étaient prêtes à rejoindre celles de Sherlock comme dans le plus merveilleux de ses rêves.

\- Oui ?...

OooOooOooOooO

Sorry pour cette fin de chapitre... Non en fait pas sorry.. Mouhahaha (rire démoniaque) .. A bientôt pour savoir... bisou ou pas bisou? ReMouhahaha


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour les gens

J'arrive enfin à prendre quelques minutes pour publier.. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'ecrire et le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt donc il y aura moins d'attente.. J'espère...

Bonne lecture.

OooOooOooOooO

Précédemment : La veille Sherlock avait eu quelques problèmes suite à un mélange entre le médicament donné par John et une surconsommation de drogues qu'il avait délibérément cachée. John avait demandé à Molly de venir à sa rescousses pour faire des analyses et la mallette qu'elle a amenée avec elle est au centre de toutes les attentions de Sherlock. Elle est donc invitée a manger avec eux à midi. Pendant un instant, seul avec elle, le détective tente une approche désespérée vers elle.

OooOooOooOooO

Il avait sa main dans la sienne et rapproché son visage si près du sien qu'on aurait juré qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il pencha légèrement la tête et leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres.

\- Molly Hooper...

Elle était tétanisée par le souffle de son nom prononcé qui caressait ses lèvres qui étaient prête à rejoindre celles de Sherlock comme dans le plus merveilleux de ses rêves.

\- Oui ?...

\- Confiez-moi le traitement, John est trop dur avec moi.

Molly réalisa enfin le stratagème grossier, il avait calculé son coup depuis son arrivée. Elle se recula, retira vivement sa main de celle de Sherlock et ne pu se retenir de le gifler.

Un silence suivi le bruit de la gifle. C'en avait été trop pour la légiste qui déjà ne supportait plus de le voir se détruire, de se comporter de façon immonde avec les gens, de l'aimer et d'être obligée de se taire. Elle le fixait, tout deux immobiles. Lui se tenait la joue. Non pas que la petite main lui ait fait grand mal mais il était sous le choc de la voir ainsi à bout à cause de lui.

John n'eut pas le temps de revenir de la cuisine pour s'interposer que le petit bout de femme sermonna Sherlock. Elle ne hurla pas bien que celui-ci eut préféré. Ce n'était pas de la colère mais une grande déception qu'il ressentait dans sa voix.

\- Je vous ai déjà trouvé plus subtil quand vous me flattiez pour obtenir ce que vous vouliez. Vous croyez que je suis assez bête ou naïve pour n'avoir jamais vu votre petit manège ? C'est juste que, oui, je vous aime Sherlock, et que j'ai toujours été prête à accepter beaucoup de choses, tout vous excuser.. Mais là vous allez trop loin !

Les yeux de John passaient de un à l'autre dans l'incompréhension la plus totale mais se doutant bien de qui était le coupable.

\- Sherlock ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Molly continua malgré l'intervention de John.

\- Arrêtez de jouer avec les gens. Vous ne voyez donc pas le mal que vous faites autour de vous ? Vous vous dites intelligent ? Vous êtes un imbécile !

John se fit plus insistant.

\- Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Il ne le regarda même pas et s'adressa directement à Molly.

\- Je vous demande pardon.

Elle hésita longuement à prendre ses affaires et partir sur le champs puis se ravisa sachant que John avait besoin d'elle et que le sauvetage du détective lui tenait à cœur. Elle demanda seulement de s'éclipser quelques minutes à la salle de bain pour digérer l'affront.

Le médecin ne quittait pas Sherlock des yeux attendant une explication mais ce dernier s'installa simplement et calmement dans son fauteuil, déjà dans son monde. Il placa ses mains sous son menton comme à son habitude, le regard vide et John su qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien. Il rejoignit Molly à la salle de bain pour l'aider à se calmer.

Il se passa bien une vingtaine de minutes de discussion où Sherlock, seul, leva plusieurs fois un œil vers cette malette complètement oubliée. Et si c'était le bon moment?

Quand les deux autres revinrent, ils trouvèrent le détective toujours immobile, même position, les yeux fermés, sûrement dans son palais mental. Ils s'installèrent pour boire leur thé en attendant qu'il refasse surface. Ce que John avait à lui dire n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire.

La boisson chaude terminée depuis un moment et ayant marre d'attendre, le médecin tenta de l'interpeler.

\- Sherlock... Sherlock ?!

Aucune réaction. John soupira.

\- Vas au diable.. Molly, je vous le confie comme prévu. Si il y a quoi que ce soit...

A peine commençait-il à enfiler sa veste que Sherlock se leva d'un bon.

\- Ou vas-tu ?

\- J'en étais sûr ! Tu m'avais très bien entendu. J'ai des choses à faire... Et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Sherlock se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire entre la porte et lui, véritablement contrarié de la situation.

\- Et tu as besoin d'une baby-sitter pour ça ?

\- Est-ce que ton comportement me laisses vraiment le choix ? Pousse toi. Il est déjà tard.

John le décala d'un mouvement de bras ferme et sorti en claquant la porte sans ajouter une seule explication.

Molly passa derrière lui pour verrouiller la porte avec la carte magnétique qu'il lui avait confié au préalable et installa sa malette sur la table.

\- Vous voulez qu'on s'y mette de suite?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Sherlock s'assit à table à côté de la légiste. La nervosité le gagna même si il tenta de le cacher. A part John, personne n'avait vu l'étendue des dégâts sur ses bras. Molly chercha à détendre l'atmosphère en préparant son matériel de prise de sang.

\- Allez, je suppose que vous en avez vécu de bien pire.

Sherlock sembla presque choqué par la phrase et ses yeux scrutaient la jeune femme puis la seringue qu'elle tenait en main. Elle rougit de sa maladresse quand elle se rendit compte du lapsus.

\- Ce.. Euh.. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.. Je parlais de vos aventures..

\- Ce n'est pas grave, et en même temps vous n'auriez pas tord.

Il hésita un instant et fit tomber la manche de sa robe de chambre pour découvrir son bras le moins abîmé.

\- Faites donc.

Elle bloqua une seconde à la vue de cette avant-bras couvert de marques plus ou moins récentes. Elle passa, absorbée, les doigts sur les différents ematomes et marques de piqûres. Sa voix en fut presque coupée de désolement.

\- Sherlock, mon dieu..

Agacé il retira son bras.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de juger. Faites ce dont pourquoi vous êtes ici.

\- Oui évidemment.

Elle reprit ses esprits et attacha le garrot. Elle se pencha pour chercher une veine qu'elle mit trop de temps à trouver à cause du nombre répété de shoot et de l'état affaibli du détective. Sûrement aussi un peu d'appréhension.

Sherlock s'impatienta. Il tendit la main.

\- Donnez-moi ça.

\- Vous êtes fou ? Vous tremblez, je vais le faire..

\- Molly.

Bien que son corps ne lui répondait plus très bien, ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes. Et quand Sherlock vous fixe de cette façon en exigeant quelque chose, vous vous executez, ce que Molly fit sans broncher.

Il pensa à regret que ce fut dommage que le seul sur qui cette technique ne fasse plus aussi bien son effet fut le seul sur qui il aurait voulu qu'elle fonctionne parfaitement. Il arracha le garrot pour le placer sur son bras gauche dont il serra le poing. De son pouce droit il fit sauter la protection de l'aiguille, tâta sommairement le creux de son coude et piqua.

Il grimaça quand il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour les mêmes raisons évoquées plus tôt. L'aiguille fut malgré tout rapidement dans le bras

Molly le regardait faire, abasourdie, voire écœurée par cette facilité et cet automatisme dans les gestes. Il desserra le garrot.

\- A vous.

Debout devant lui, elle regardait attentivement les petits tubes se remplir dans ses mains. Lui scrutait son visage. Ses violentes paroles accusatrices resonnaient encores dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui avec soin et douceur.

\- Encore pardon Molly Hooper.

Elle rougit et n'osa pas le regarder, gardant les yeux sur ce qu'elle faisait.

\- C'est rien n'en parlons plus, de toute façon c'est autant de ma faute

Sherlock fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle retira l'aiguille et posa une compresse qu'elle tint fermement, un sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres. Elle croisa enfin son regard.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller à penser que je puisse avoir une place dans votre cœur. Je vous avait déjà fait remarquer que vous aviez l'air triste quand vous croyais loin de son regard mais la c est autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus profond.

\- Molly..

Il su de suite où elle voulait en venir et n'était absolument pas enclin à avoir cette discussion.

\- J'ai vu la façon que vous avez de le regarder tout à l'heure.

Il prit le relais pour tenir la compresse et se tourna légèrement pour ne plus être complètement face à elle.

\- Vous vous faites des idées.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux puis se mit à rire ce qui lui valut un regard assassin. Elle s'expliqua en tendant la main pour designer le haut de sa chevelure qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas vue.

\- Vous avez de... C'est de la confiture ? Vous avez fait une bataille au petit déjeuner ?

Sherlock toucha du bout des doigts ses boucles collantes et honteux, décida que c'était peut-être le moment d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Son allure devait faire peine à voir, lui qui a toujours été tiré à quatre épingles.

Il laissa Molly attaquer ses analyses et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. De toute façon il ne souhaitait pas être là quand elle découvrirait les résultats qu'il savait déjà catastrophiques.

Il s'arrêta devant le miroir de sa salle de bain et s'observa vraiment minutieusement pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été enfermé dans ce chalet. Et il fallait se l'avouer, il ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, encore moins à celui qu'il était il y avait seulement quelques mois. Quand trouver refuge dans la drogue lui paraissait une bonne idée.

Il passa les mains sur son visage. Sa barbe de quelques jours ne lui plaisait vraiment pas mais elle cachait au moins ses joues creusées plus qu'au naturel. Ses cernes, son teint vitreux et cette pagaille dans ses cheveux. Cet accoutrement ridicule.

Tout ce qu'il voyait lui donnait envie de fuir ce personnage qui se tenait face à lui.

Il fouilla la poche de son pantalon de survêtement et en sorti trois gélules qu'il ne lâcha pas du regard dans cette main qui tremblait trop. Quelques gélules, mais pas trop pour que leur absence soit remarquée, habillement subtilisées au hasard dans les trois flacons oranges présents dans la malette de Molly. Avec John, ils s'étaient absentés vingt minutes alors que trois lui suffirent largement. Comme si un code à quatre chiffres pouvait lui resister. Ils auraient pu lui donner en main propre que ça n'aurait pas été différent.

Il serra le poing sur ce trésor et fit tomber sa robe de chambre. Il avait besoin de se confronter au problème dans son intégralité et l'état des bras qu'il n'osait regarder qu'à travers le miroir comme si il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, lui fit réaliser l'étendue des dégâts.

Et surtout il doutais. De lui, de sa présence ici, de la persévérance de John, de ce qu'il venait de voler, de sa guérison. Tout bonnement de ses raisons d'en être arrivé là.

Il préféra tourner le dos à cet immonde reflet et fit couler l'eau de la douche avant d'aller cacher les trois petits précieux joyaux dans l'attente d'un moment plus opportun.

Il pensa que l'eau chaude coulant sur lui serait agréable mais il n'en fut rien. Ses pensées semblaient être un milliard d'aiguilles dans sa tête et les gouttes un milliard d'aiguilles sur sa peau. Il se savonna vigoureusement comme pour tout faire disparaître, effacer cette situation absurde jusqu'à ce que la douleur du frottement arrive à le calmer un peu.

Puis Sherlock s'effondra.

Il s'était retrouvé assis dans le fond de la douche, les jambes recroquevillées contre lui. L'eau maintenant presque froide sur son visage lui permit de nier que des larmes avaient coulées. Sa poitrine le serrait mais ce n'était en aucun cas parce que depuis qu'il était là les rapports avec John n'avaient été que conflits. Il était bien au dessus de ça, enfin c'est ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse en espérant que ça passe.

Il se demandait alors comment ils en étaient arrivés à ne plus se comprendre, comment un seul regard complice ne suffisait plus? Et les yeux lui brûlèrent à nouveau.

Non seulement l'ancien John lui manquait et en plus il se trouvait plus que ridicule à être assis là, larmoyant comme une adolescente éconduite. Satanés effets secondaires du manque bien évidemment.

Un énorme soupir saccadé sortit de ses poumons et il se releva enfin, exténué. Il se traîna hors de la salle de bain et s'enroula paresseusement uniquement du drap de son lit avant de rejoindre Molly.

Il s'arrêta devant la scène qu'il avait devant lui. Il la regarda travailler, concentrée et sans un regard ni un mot pour lui pendant un bon moment. Puis elle s'adressa à lui sur un ton neutre, sans lever le nez de ses analyses.

\- Alors ça va mieux ?

C'était donc à ça qu'il ressemblait quand il était absorbé dans ses expériences. Il eut un sourire nostalgique car cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé à sa place trop occupé à se rendre dans cet état.

Sans réponse, Molly leva la tête pour réitérer sa question et fut choquée par l'accoutrement de Sherlock. Elle detourna aussitôt la tête, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Dieu du ciel, Sherlock ! Voudriez-vous vous habiller ?

Elle n'osa plus le regarder car du peu qu'elle avait vu, elle savait que le drap était si peu ajusté qu'elle n'aurait qu'à pencher légèrement la tête pour découvrir beaucoup trop de choses.

Évidemment il n'obtempera pas et traversa devant elle pour se poser dans son fauteuil.

\- Ca n'embête pas John.

\- Je ne suis pas John ! S'il vous plaît...

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Suivez un peu, Molly.. Les analyses..

Elle reprit contenance, c'était maintenant la légiste qui parlait.

\- Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi fanfaronner.. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

\- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir enfin avoir mon traitement ?

\- Ce sera à John de décider. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu.

\- John n'est pas là. Et ca fait plus de dix-huit heures que je..

La tension commençait à monter puis il se stoppa net.

\- Laissez tomber..

Hors de question de dévoiler sa faiblesse devant quelqu'un d'autre. Elle continua.

\- John ne va sûrement pas aimer voir ce que j'ai trouvé. Vous savez, vous avez vraiment dépassé les limites.

Il se renfrogna dans le fauteuil, se calant un peu plus dans le drap. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit

\- Cette histoire est vraiment triste.. Vous..

Il prit un ton dédaigneux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Molly Hooper.

\- Vous avez raison.

Puis elle le dévisagea et voulu alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Par contre vous auriez bien besoin d'un bon rasoir.

Il la regarda un instant incrédule mais reconnaissant d'avoir changé de sujet puis tendit le bras devant lui, sa main secouée de spasmes.

\- Vous croyez vraiment ? Ce serait dommage que je risque de mettre ma vie en danger, non ?

Elle ne releva pas la tentative d'humour douteux.

\- Je peux le faire moi.

Sherlock la regarda de biais, un sourcil levé.

\- Je suis très douée avec un scalpel, ça ne doit pas être trop différent avec un rasoir.

Il ne fut pas rassuré et cela se vit sur son visage ce qui fit rire Molly.

\- Je blaguais.. Mon grand-père m'a apprit quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est moi qui s'occupait de lui faire, il... il tremblait.

Sa voix s'était adoucie à la fin de sa phrase et à sa grande surprise Sherlock accepta après un court moment de réflexion. Il se frotta le menton. Le drap tomba revelant son épaule et la moitié de son torse.

\- Bien. Ca ne peut pas me faire de mal.. En plus je ne la supporte plus et ça occupera au moins l'après-midi.

\- A une condition.

Il soupira. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui poser des exigences comme le faisait John. Ca allait être quoi ? Dormir ? Manger ?

Elle prit le morceau de tissus tombé et le remonta du bout des doigts comme elle pu sans toucher la peau blanche.

\- Allez passer des vêtements par pitié!

Il se leva alors et revint rapidement avec un simple pantalon noir et une chemise bordeau a moitié boutonnée et les manches relevées. Il déposa le nécessaire à toilette ainsi qu'une serviette sur la table et passa les mains sur le vêtement légèrement froissé pour faire disparaître les plis.

\- Cela fera l'affaire.

Molly sourit de le voir présentable et dans une tenue qui lui rappelait déjà plus le Sherlock qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'invita à s'assoir et prépara le matériel.

La serviette autour du cou et la mousse étalée, elle se concentra pour ne pas rougir d'être aussi proche et se mit au travail mais au bout de quelques minutes, Sherlock s'impatienta.

\- Est-ce que vous lui en avez fait part ?

\- Voudriez-vous arreter de parler, je risque de vous couper.

\- Molly, dites-moi.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde agacée qu'il ne puisse pas attendre qu'elle ait fini.

\- Quoi donc ? Vous angoissez qu'il découvre vos résultats déplorables ? Je ne vais pas gacher son après-midi. Il aura tout le temps de les lire en rentrant.

\- Je ne vous parle pas de ça. Je n'en ai que faire qu'il se fache pour ça, il sait à quoi s'attendre. Je vous parle de l'autre truc.

Elle croisa les bras attendant de voir comment il allait se débrouiller pour lui dire, lui qui n'était pas doué pour parler de choses personnelles.

\- Vous savez, le truc là.. Avec le soit-disant regard, tout ça..

Il balayait de la main l'air devant lui pour illustrer ses dires.

Molly sourit.

\- Non je ne lui ai rien dit.

Elle approcha le rasoir à nouveau mais fut encore interrompu.

\- Vous allez le faire ?

\- S'il vous plaît, Sherlock !

Elle le repoussa en arrière et continua le rasage.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien. En plus comme je me suis fait des idées je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à lui raconter.

Il eut l'air satisfait de la réponse car il ferma les yeux et la laissa finir tranquillement.

Une fois terminé, il se leva et frotta le visage avec la serviette pour enlever les dernières traces de mousse et se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il s'observa longuement sans que Molly ne sache dire à quoi il pensait puis il revint vers elle, se pencha et lui deposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci Molly Hopper.

Elle baissa la tête intimidée comme à chaque fois.

\- Ce n'est rien..

Le petit silence gênant passé, Sherlock se tourna vers le salon.

\- Je suis fatigué, je..

Il montra la pièce de la main.

\- Faites comme chez vous.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, ne voulant pas s'endormir devant Molly puis réalisa qu'il louperai le retour de John. Il savait tres bien que celui-ci le laisserait dormir une semaine complète si cela lui était possible.

Il fit donc demi tour et passa devant la légiste qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

Sherlock s'empara de la télécommande, alluma la télé puis lui tendit l'appareil avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

Il ne mit vraiment pas longtemps pour sombrer et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne fut pas réveillé quelques heures plus tard quand John rentra.

Le médecin passa la porte, l'air heureux, sifflottant joyeusement, un sachet à la main. Molly accourut vers lui en parlant à voix basse.

\- Chut, il s'est endormi.

\- Parfait.. Ca s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui très bien. Par contre...

Pendant qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste et de son paquet, elle attrapa le compte rendu de ses analyses et lui tendit, le laissant découvrir les résultats par lui-même. Son air jovial disparu quand il remonta les yeux vers elle.

\- Depuis combien de temps a t-il commencé à votre avis ?

John, qui s'était plus documenté sur le côté relationnel et psychologique, laissa la légiste, bien plus apte aux examens l'éclairer.

\- D'après son état et ses résultats, je pense qu'il a commencé il y a deux mois, peut-être trois.

John tomba sur sa chaise.

\- Et je n'aurais rien vu?

\- Parce qu'il n'a rien voulu vous montrer. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous apprendre à quel point il est intelligent.

Elle souriait pour essayer de dédramatiser mais John n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à rire le nez toujours sur le papier.

\- Quand je vois ça je me demande.. Quel imbécile.

\- Il y a des choses pour lesquelles il est moins doué, c'est tout. Il faut que vous trouviez ce qui ne va pas.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, il est borné.

\- Il vous a auprès de lui, c'est le principal, ça va s'arranger. J'en suis sûre. En tout cas j'ai pensé à trois possibilités pour la suite.

Elle sorti les trois flacons de médicaments qu'elle posa sur la table sans remarquer qu'il manquait des gélules.

\- Subutex ou Methadone et ce décontractant qui est bien plus puissant que le premier. A vous de voir en fonction des prochaines crises. Elles ne devraient pas tarder. Il faudra juste attendre encore au moins deux jour pour la première administration pour ne pas risquer un surdosage quelconque.

John redoutait le moment où il devrait gérer la pire phase du sevrage. Les quelques premiers jours où l'état de manque semblait s'ameliorer étaient passés. Sherlock allait entrer dans la phase la plus compliquée. Il devrait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui dès le lendemain matin à ce sujet.

Apres avoir pris un rapide thé ensemble et parlé de choses plus légères, John raccompagna Molly à sa voiture en la remerciant chaleureusement de s'être occupée de Sherlock et de lui avoir permis de passer cette agréable après-midi en compagnie de sa petite amie.

Il déposa ensuite une couverture sur le détective qui dormait profondément et apporta son sachet à la cuisine. Il en sorti quelques muffins au chocolat qu'il arrangea dans une assiette et parti aussitôt se coucher.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour les gens

Si vous trouvez quelqu'un pour me botter les fesses pour publier plus rapidement je suis preneuse.. Ce chapitre était prêt depuis des lustres mais j'ai réécris quelques passages puis j'ai traîné ( je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin et je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai voulu montrer de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sherlock est bien passé.. j'espère..)

Ps: Si quelque chose vous perturbe, faites-le moi savoir, il n'y a que comme ça qu'on s'améliore.

OooOooOooOooO

Précédemment : Molly a fait les analyses nécessaires pour réajuster le traitement de Sherlock qui devrait passer à la phase suivante de manque dans très peu de temps. Elle reste avec lui tout l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée pendant que John profite pour rendre visite à sa petite amie. Quand il rentre, notre détective préféré dort paisiblement sur le canapé. John prévoit une petite discussion pour la suite des opérations le lendemain matin car il est très tard. Il le laisse dormir et part également se coucher.

OooOooOooOooO

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, dans le noir complet, sans vraiment se rappeler où il se trouvait. C'était ces quelques secondes de flottement entre le sommeil et la réalité et que le cerveau, aussi brillant soit-il n'était pas encore totalement connecté. Il se retourna pour se redresser mais le tiraillement dans ses muscles furent comme un éclair de lucidité.

"Maudit chalet"

Il se rallongea, abattu par la douleur.

John ? Pourquoi John n'était pas à ses côtés comme à son habitude ?

Et là, le reste des souvenirs vinrent se greffer au fur et à mesure. Les analyses, Molly, les suppositions de Molly - il grimaça, blasé - sa solution de secours volé dans la mallette. Puis le départ de John. Il était parti il ne savait où, le laissant penser que c'était forcément plus important que lui. Et ça, ça lui donnait l'impression que des milliers de petits poignards jouaient dans son estomac.

Et si John n'était pas à ses côtés, là maintenant, c'est qu'il n'était probablement pas encore rentré.

Sa respiration plus courte et plus rapide ne fut pas de bonne augure, il fallait être idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais depuis sa crise de panique à Baskerville il s'était documenté et travaillé pour apprendre à gérer ses crises quand le médecin ne serait pas là pour l'apaiser par sa présence.

Il prit une bonne inspiration et la bloqua dans ses poumons tout en fermant les yeux. Il se plongea dans son palais mental, une pièce totalement vide et peu éclairée faisant l'affaire. Il expira doucement en tentant de se calmer.

Il l'avait déjà fait quelques fois au début, quand il avait commencé à sombrer, quand John se faisait de plus en plus absent et qu'il se retrouvait seul dans une descente après un shoot. Sauf que dans ces moments, c'était juste temporaire, le temps d'accéder à mieux. Il avait tout à disposition pour continuer à oublier. Un autre shoot, divers médicaments savamment dosés, parfois une enquête dangereuse.

Ici il n'avait rien. Juste sa panique et ses techniques de respirations qui lui semblaient ridiculement inutiles pour le coup.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela le petit trésor caché dans sa chambre. Si John n'était pas là ce n'était pas si grave de succomber à la tentation. Il se persuada même que c'était légitime. Il devait se lever.

Il chercha ailleurs dans son palais mental et se fit une projection du chalet et de son agencement dans les moindres détails.

Sherlock respira un grand coup pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour ne pas se laisser vaincre par la douleur et entreprit déjà de s'asseoir. Le plus dur étant fait il n'avait plus très loin pour se diriger vers le premier interrupteur à sa portée.

Une fois la petite lampe d'appoint allumée, il avait juste assez de lumière pour traverser le salon. Il traîna les pieds difficilement et se stoppa net à côté d'une chaise où était déposée la veste de John. Quel soulagement ! Un sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres. Le médecin ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était prêt à s'insulter intérieurement d'avoir eu de telles mauvaises pensées le concernant.

Il posa les mains sur le dossier de la chaise et serra la veste comme il aurait pu serrer les épaules de John pour ne plus le laisser partir.

Il en avait presque oublié son but premier qui l'avait emmené jusque là. Il n'en avait plus la nécessité vu que son médecin était bel et bien là et qu'il serait là pour l'apaiser bien mieux que n'importe quelle substance.

Il resta un instant sans bouger puis se trouva bête de s'agripper autant à un simple vêtement. Il passa juste sa main à l'intérieur. Elle était froide. Juste pour vérifier.

Non seulement John était bien rentré mais depuis déjà un bon moment. Lui qui s'était inquiété pour rien. Il la lâcha et la défroissa un peu pour la remettre correctement en place ce qui fit monter une effluve de parfum jusqu'à son nez. Non, ça ce n'était définitivement pas l'odeur de John et il savait trop bien à qui elle appartenait.

Il le savait car au fur et à mesure ce parfum avait fini par le dégoûter. La fragrance en elle-même n'était pas désagréable mais il la détestait.

Il avait beau faire croire à John qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa compagne quand celui-ci lui en parlait mais c'était évidemment faux. Comment pouvait-il oublier celle qui avait réussi à déjouer tous ses pièges, celle qui ne s'était pas sauvée au bout de un ou deux vagues échanges avec le sociopathe?

Quand il jouait sa petite comédie dans le but de la faire fuir, simplement elle lui souriait et retrouvait les bras ou les lèvres de son amoureux en prenant bien soin qu'il la voit faire.

Oui il la détestait. Et c'était viscéral.

Il la détestait parce qu'elle détournait John de lui, parce qu'il avait déduit que ses traits ne montraient aucunement un grand amour sincère – était-il objectif?-, parce qu'elle lui tenait tête et le narguait, parce que John l'aimait beaucoup trop, parce que John était à sa merci, parce que John finirait par être malheureux.

Il y avait un milliard de raisons pour la détester et elles étaient toutes évidemment fondées. C'était pour le bien de John. Jamais ce ne serait parce que lui serait malheureux. Jamais il ne l'admettrait.

Même si un moment il avait pensé à renoncer au médicament dans sa cachette, là, c'en était trop pour lui. Il aurait eu accès à d'autres produits plus fort qu'il ne s'en serait pas privé.

Il voulait seulement que la tornade qui dévastait son cerveau et son corps se calme juste un peu. Il se traîna dans sa chambre et alla directement à la salle de bain pour passer la main au dessus du petit meuble à pharmacie en baissant la tête, évitant de croiser son propre regard dans le miroir.

Sherlock avait la gélule en main qu'il fixa un moment en se demandant d'un côté si il ne faisait pas une bêtise et se rassurant de l'autre que de toute façon c'était son traitement. Puis machinalement il leva la tête et fut confronté à son reflet. La nausée s'empara de son estomac.

Ce n'était pas dans ses plans, ce ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Le peu de contrôle qui lui restait s'échappait de ses mains. Son cerveau s'activa trop rapidement essayant de paramétrer chaque scénario possible à partir de ce point et aucune fin ne le satisfaisait vraiment. Aucune fin heureuse.

Instinctivement il monta les mains en signe de protestation contre l'activité incessante des rouages de ses méninges et hurla, les yeux exorbités.

\- Stop!

Son monde s'arrêta de tourner aussitôt et il fut choqué d'entendre sa propre respiration. Elle était saccadé et il se sentait épuisé comme si il venait de finir de courir un marathon. Son cœur, même si il n'était pas forcement rapide, tentait de s'échapper de sa poitrine à chaque battement.

Il se fixa dans les yeux à nouveau. La gélule toujours en main, il devait prendre une décision. Maintenant.

\- Tu n'est qu'un idiot. Arrête d'être aussi lâche.

Il avala aussitôt le médicament avec une grande rasade d'eau et ferma les yeux, la tête penchée en avant, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo. Il espérait vraiment que ça agisse au plus vite pour ne pas avoir le temps de peut-être regretter son geste et pouvoir se vider la tête, enfin.

Son souhait fut exhaussé quand il senti sa tête tourner un peu. Ce n'était en rien les vertiges qu'il avait connu à cause du manque, c'était agréable. Bingo. Il déduisit avoir pris un sédatif ou un anti-dépresseur quelconque et sourit. Il savait que maintenant tout irait mieux.

Ce n'était malheureusement que le fort décontractant et non pas ce qu'il pensait être et ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Comme l'avait prédit Molly, les molécules du traitement se combinèrent peu à peu à ce qui lui restait dans les veines pour donner l'effet inverse que celui attendu et devenir potentiellement dangereux.

Peu importe, Sherlock se sentait particulièrement bien, plus de douleurs et cette impression de flotter quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

Il tituba pour retourner au salon et trébucha dans une des chaises. Il la fixa d'un air réprobateur et posa son doigt sur la bouche.

\- Chuuut tu vas réveiller John..

Puis il se mit à glousser bêtement, sans savoir pourquoi jusqu'à arriver à la veste du médecin. Il lui jeta un regard noir en arborant une moue contrariée puis lui parla également.

\- Toi, dehors ! Tu va pas empester notre jolie maison !

Il attrapa la veste et voulu ouvrir la fenêtre pour l'y jeter. Son état lui avait sûrement fait oublier que toutes les issues étaient condamnées car il batailla un bon moment avec la poignée en jurant vulgairement.

\- Toi aussi tu es de son côté à cette voleuse ? M'en fou ça restera là, c'est très bien.

Il posa le vêtement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et arriva enfin à la cuisine non sans embûches et après avoir perdu l'équilibre une paire de fois, en accusant bien sur les meubles sur son passage.

L'assiette de muffins attira son attention. Il la prit et s'installa à table. Bien qu'il ne mangeait pas toujours il était rarement contre une douceur au chocolat. De plus il était particulièrement d'humeur à y goutter tellement ils lui paraissaient appétissants.

Il croqua à pleine bouche dans le premier, satisfait de l'excellent goût sucré. Une deuxième bouchée alors que la première n'était pas complètement avalée. C'est la bouche pleine à craquer qu'il tourna l'assiette pour accéder, curieux, au petit mot caché entre deux gâteaux. Il le saisit tout en essayant de mâcher du mieux qu'il pouvait sans s'étouffer et le lu.

Sa seule réaction fut d'ouvrir grand la bouche en tirant la langue pour que le contenu dégringole sur la table. Tout à coup le goût était devenu infâme.

" Des douceurs pour mon amour. Je t'aime, bisous."

Immonde et répugnante manipulatrice. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans leur cocon. Et la voilà qui s'immisçait tel une brume qui s'infiltrerait par chaque passage, chaque fissure à sa portée.. Il pouvait même voir ce nuage toxique tournoyer autour de lui. Les hallucinations paraissaient si réelles. Elle avait réussi à investir le chalet. Il aurait juré l'entendre rire.

Sherlock suffoqua, comme si elle arrivait également à entrer en lui. Il la respirait, il s'était régalé de son poison. Créature démoniaque !

Son cœur s'emballa et voulu sortir de sa gorge avec le peu de gâteau qu'il avait ingéré. Il écrasa le reste des muffins en miettes avant de tout envoyer voler par terre et dû se tenir à la table pour reprendre son souffle. Elle l'avait presque mis à terre. Elle était en train de gagner.

La combinaison drogue-médicament étant à son effet maximum, sa psychose prit une nouvelle dimension.

La cuisine se mit à tourner dans un sens alors que le reste du chalet prenait le sens inverse. Les hallucinations s'insinuaient trop facilement.

Il se senti happé par cette brume représentant l'amie de John. Il pouvait même l'entendre lui parler.

\- Tu vas disparaître. John est à moi.

Était-ce la concrétisation de cette image folle ou la peur de perdre John qui le terrorisait ?

\- J... Jamais...

\- Arrête de lutter...

Elle serra légèrement son cou et il posa un genou au sol, en manque d'air. Il tenta quelques gestes désordonnés pour la chasser mais aussitôt elle se reformait et serrait un peu plus.

Il s'agissait uniquement des manifestations de sa crise de panique qui lui faisait sentir sa gorge serrée et lui rendait la respiration fastidieuse mais pour lui c'était réel. Plus de frontière entre ce cauchemar et la réalité.

\- J.. Jo.. hn..

\- Oublie le. Là ou tu vas maintenant tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Et ça fait bien longtemps que lui n'a plus besoin de toi. Tu le sais.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de se battre contre les démons. Tout était trop. Avait-il perdu John? Sa vie? Tout devait-il obligatoirement se terminer ici et comme ça?

Il aurait voulu se relever, lui dire qu'elle avait tord mais son cœur tambourinait trop fort dans sa poitrine jusqu'à l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Juste des larmes glissèrent sans effort le long des ses joues. Peut-être disait-elle vrai. Peut-être était-il temps de fermer les yeux et de s'en aller.

Les premières lueurs du jour faisaient leur apparition.

Que le carrelage du sol était glacial. Il aurait voulu sentir la chaleur réconfortante de John à ses côtés.

Ce furent les dernières pensées cohérentes qui traversèrent son esprit.


	12. Chapter 12

Aucune excuse pour mon retard qui devient une habitude alors je passe de suite à...

Précédemment :

Sherlock à loupé le retour de John de chez sa copine et se reveille en pleine nuit. puis il déduit joyeusement que John est là avant de déchanter et de se rendre compte pourquoi il l'a abandonné. Il avale un des comprimés volés dont les effets vont malheureusement être bien plus violents que prévus.

Il subit des hallucinations horrifiantes avant de succomber à un malaise.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Bonne lecture..

OooOooOooOooOooO

John émergea doucement, baigné par les rayons du soleil qui entraient doucement dans sa chambre. La nuit avait été bonne et il s'étira tel un gros chat, le sourire aux lèvres. Un grognement de satisfaction s'échappa même malgré lui.

Il se prélassa encore un peu, profitant de se remémorer les bons moments de la veille.

Bien qu'il soit parti du chalet en claquant la porte, la rage au ventre, quand il vit la demoiselle dont il était épris qui l'attendait devant chez elle, son visage s'illumina et plus rien à part eux deux n'existait dans ce monde. Qu'elle lui avait manqué ces quelques jours !

Il avait accouru pour lui ouvrir la portière en parfait gentleman qu'il était et le reste de la journée ne fut que ponctuée d'attentions similaires. Il était heureux et voulait couvrir son amoureuse de délicatesses. Il l'emmena se promener dans le petit parc pas loin de chez elle, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'asseyant sur un banc pour discuter de tout et de rien. Plus tard il l'invita dans ce petit restaurant où elle avait toujours voulu aller. Il savait que ses visites devraient être espacées pendant un moment et si c'était le cas, le peu de fois où il se verraient il ne lui refuserait rien. Après avoir mangé de succulents plats, un champagne de grand cru accompagna le dessert et une fois la bouteille fini, il n'en finissait pas de parler et parler encore, appréciant cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder. Il interpella même le marchand de roses et lui acheta tout ce qui lui restait, un énorme bouquet. Rien n'était assez beau.

Ensuite ils rentrèrent à pieds. L'air était agréable et ils avaient tant de choses à se dire.

Il passa sa veste sur ses épaules frêles quand elle grelotta avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il su que c'était le moment de presser le pas pour rentrer.

Un fois à son appartement, il prit son temps pour savourer chaque baiser, chaque caresse et graver ces instants jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

John ouvrit enfin complètement les yeux avant de se laisser aller à des pensées qu'il pensait déplacées alors qu'il avait sérieusement du pain sur la planche avec énergumène qui devait sûrement encore dormir dans la pièce à côté.

Mais avant tout, pour se donner du courage, il envoya un petit texto innocent.

JW : Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?

M : Bonjour mon cœur, oui et toi ?

JW : Si bien que j'ai du rêver de toi.

JW : J'ai passé une superbe journée hier, je t'aime

Petit texto innocent qu'il regretta surement.

M : Moi aussi je t'aime, mais...

JW : Mais quoi ? Tu m'inquiètes là...

M : Rien de grave, Juste que comme on ne se voit pas beaucoup, la prochaine fois si tu pouvais éviter de parler que de Sherlock Holmes

JW : Quoi ? Tu exagères, je n'ai pas tant parlé de lui, juste un peu. C'est normal avec ce qu'il se passe.

M : Au début un peu mais après tes quelques verres il n'y en avait plus que pour lui.

JW : Mais non... Et je n'ai pas tant bu que ça.. J'étais même sobre pour rentrer.

M : Tu as tellement parlé de lui que je m'attendais presque à t'entendre crier son nom quand on a fait l'amour. Ah ah.

JW : Tu n'es pas drôle. J'aimerais que tu évites ce genre de blague. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois, promis.. Je dois te laisser. Je t'aime.

M : Je t'aime.

John haussa les épaules en se levant et jetant son téléphone sur le lit. Il était sûr qu'elle exagérait, obligatoirement. Comment aurait-il pu, en si charmante compagnie, n'avoir en bouche que le nom de celui qui lui faisait hérisser les poils ces derniers temps ? Impossible. A vrai dire, le vin et le champagne ayant fait leur œuvre, il était assez heureux pour n'avoir en tête que ce qu'il avait bien envie de se rappeler, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il sauta joyeusement à la douche repoussant encore un peu cet état de plénitude, sachant qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec « celui qui savait tout » sur la suite du programme et que cela allait encore l'exaspérer.

C'est se sentant bien et plein d'énergie qu'il sortit enfin et s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un simple t-shirt. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte close, prêt à sortir, et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

Il se dirigea directement vers le canapé pour vérifier si Sherlock y dormait toujours. Evidemment personne. Ca aurait été trop beau que l'insomniaque fasse une nuit complète. Il pensa qu'il devait surement être dans sa chambre, il s'y dirigea pour vérifier.

Au passage, il ramassa la couverture tombée au sol comme il lui était naturel de passer derrière le désordre du détective, la plia et la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil pour la nuit prochaine. C'est alors qu'il remarqua sa veste sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ne se demanda même pas comment elle avait pu atterrir là tellement il était habitué à de tels comportements parfois bien plus bizarres.

Par contre la colère en lui monta d'une seule traite quand il aperçu l'assiette de muffins complètement ravagée. Là, il avait vraiment exagéré et si c'était sa façon de se venger de le voir partir la veille, il allait le regretter amèrement. Il fut tellement furieux qu'il ne remarqua pas les boucles brunes gisantes au sol dépassant de derrière l'îlot qui séparait le salon et la cuisine. Les poings serrés il hurla en direction de la chambre du coupable.

\- Sherlock !

Pas de réponse.

\- Sherlock ! Tu as plutôt intérêt à ramener tes fesses ici rapidement !

Toujours rien.

D'un pas décidé et perdant patience, il voulu aller le chercher. Hors de question de le laisser

s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Et c'est au moment où il dépassa la cuisine que son œil fut attiré instinctivement par cette masse affalée au sol.

\- Non, non, non, bon dieu non... Sherlock...

Il tomba aussitôt agenouillé à côté de lui pour vérifier pouls et respiration. Les deux étaient lents mais on ne pouvait pas encore parler de détresse respiratoire, ce qui était plutôt bon signe vu le contexte.

John pensa que Sherlock avait pu convulser sous l'effet du manque, ce qui arrivait souvent d'après les rapports médicaux qu'il avait pu lire. C'était un peu tôt dans le processus mais c'était une possibilité.

Il passa les mains d'abord sur son crâne à la recherche d'une quelconque plaie ou bosse. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés et effectués dans l'urgence. Puis il tata sommairement la nuque, les épaules et se retrouva assis par terre une jambe de chaque côté de Sherlock, à tenter de le tirer contre lui. Il fallait absolument lui éviter plus de contact avec le sol froid.

Dans cette position il lui était difficile d'avoir assez de force pour le bouger convenablement. Et qu'il semblait lourd pour quelqu'un qui ne mange rien, même inconscient il n'y mettait pas du sien.

John arriva à positionner la tête de Sherlock dans le creux de son bras gauche, son dos reposant sur sa cuisse, son autre bras entourant son torse.

Il était tellement gelé et complètement lâche contre lui que John revérifia à plusieurs reprises si il était encore bien vivant.

\- Sherlock.. Réveille-toi.. S'il te plaît..

Il lui répétait doucement sans cesse, presque en le suppliant tout en le gardant serré contre lui du mieux qu'il pouvait pour le réchauffer sans lui faire plus de mal.

\- Il faut que tu te réveilles.

Le médecin était tiraillé entre garder l'inconscient dans ses bras et aller chercher une couverture. Il opta pour la première option, le laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde sans surveillance n'étant juste pas envisageable.

Il le tira encore un peu pour l'ajuster contre son torse, le but étant de le décoller le plus possible du carrelage et de partager sa chaleur. Il bloqua la tête du détective d'une main contre son épaule et de sa main libre il frotta vigoureusement ses bras pendant de longues minutes.

Jusqu'à – Alléluia – l'entendre grogner.

Ce ne fut qu'une minuscule victoire car il ne bougea pas d'un pouce ne serait-ce pour se redresser ou se dégager. Son corps était toujours sans réaction et sans cette tonicité musculaire qui devrait être présente quand on est conscient. Et John étant dans son dos ne voyait rien de l'expression de son visage.

\- Sherlock, parle-moi

Sans réaction, il reprit de plus belle, il frotta bien plus énergiquement la fine chemise.

\- Non non non, ne repart pas...

Et il respira enfin au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité quand il sentit la tête se décoller légèrement de son épaule avant de retomber et qu'il vit la main fébrile tenter de prendre appui sur sa cuisse, sans succès.

\- Sherlock, allez, fais un effort !

Le soulagement fut total quand il l'entendit enfin dans un rale grave et peu assuré.

\- Qu'est-ce … qu'il … se passe ? J'ai froid.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

\- J'ai froid.

John sourit sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. La situation était loin d'être comique ou joyeuse. Peut être que c'était nerveux ou qu'il était juste content d'entendre cette voix.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? Il faut te mettre au chaud.

Pas de réponse. Il sentait Sherlock s'avachir à nouveau et repartir dans l'inconscient.

\- Te rendors pas ! Pas ici ! Lève toi !

Il l'entendit soupirer deux fois tellement il s'efforçait de rassembler le peu d'énergie qu'il avait puis son dos se tendit contre lui.

\- J'arrive pas... mes jambes.

Il avait dit ça si naturellement, sans inquiétude mais un éclair transperça le crâne du médecin. Et si Sherlock s'était blessé en tombant et si il avait aggravé la blessure en le déplaçant. Si il était paralysé. Il resta silencieux trop longtemps face à l'information.

\- John ?

\- Euh.. Oui... Laisse-moi voir.

Alors que John cherchait une façon d'examiner Sherlock, celui-ci rapprocha de lui-même ses jambes. Difficilement, certes, mais elles bougeaient et ne montraient aucun signe de paralysie ou même de blessure grave.

Si il n'avait pas été dans cet état lamentable, John l'aurais sûrement laissé là en plan, en lui demandant s'il pouvait arrêter de se moquer de lui.

\- Sherlock... Sérieusement...

\- J'arriverais pas...- soupir - me lever.

Il n'arrivait même pas à faire une phrase complète sans se fatiguer en plein milieu.

\- J'arriverais pas à te porter comme ça.

Il était déjà bien lourd à se laisser reposer contre lui de tout son poids.

\- Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse là... Tu te rendors.. Sherlock !

Et merde.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà la suite du dernier chapitre qui, je l'avoue, était frustrant. Mais je n'en suis absoluement pas désolée.. AhAh..

Précédemment :

John trouve Sherlock évanoui sur le sol de la cuisine. Il pense jusque là que c'est un malaise causé par le processus de sevrage.

Bonne lecture..

OooOooOooOooO

John n'était pas du genre à laisser un soldat au sol, encore moins son meilleur ami.

Il s'extirpa de dessous lui en prenant bien garde de ne pas laisser sa tête frapper le sol et le tira ensuite par dessous les bras comme il l'aurait fait pour un de ses frères de guerre. On leur avait appris comment déplacer un corps en urgence à l'armée en minimisant les risques d'aggraver les cas et ce fut mieux que rien pour emporter le détective. Il s'arrêta une seconde. Canapé ou chambre ? Le lit aurait été plus confortable mais il était aussi plus loin et plus haut. Il recula donc jusqu'au canapé jusqu'à ce que ses mollets buttent contre l'assise et il bascula en arrière avec lui. Il était à demi allongé, un pied au sol, l'autre jambe tendue sur le canapé, le dos de Sherlock reposant contre sa poitrine.

John parlait plus pour lui-même que pour Sherlock quelque part pour ne pas céder à la panique et n'admettant pas de le sentir inconscient.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'aider, hein ?

Evidemment il ne reçu aucune réponse mais il continua en essayant de se dépêtrer du corps avachi sur lui.

\- Allez, laisse-moi sortir de là.. On va remettre les papouilles à une autre fois si tu veux bien..

Il avait toujours plaisanté quand il était sous pression et cette fois ne dérogeais pas à la règle. Et c'est à ce moment que Sherlock refit surface, ou était-il toujours plus ou moins conscient.

\- Pas...

\- Sherlock ? Pas quoi ?

\- Mmmmm

\- Je t'ai fais mal ? Ca va ?

Plus de réponse

\- Forcement.. Allez... On bouge...

John se glissa doucement en gesticulant en arrière risquant même de tomber quand il escalada l'accoudoir, laissant enfin la place à Sherlock pour s'allonger complètement. Il lui remonta les jambes pour les placer dans son alignement, attrapa coussin et couverture et l'installa le plus confortablement possible.

Il récupéra son matériel et vérifia les constantes. La tension était bien basse mais rien qui nécessitait une intervention médicale d'urgence. Juste attendre qu'il se réveille.

Pourtant John n'attendit pas sagement que Sherlock émerge de lui-même. Il le sollicita sans cesse. Comme il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un malaise suite au manque, il était important de le voir conscient.

Au bout de longues minutes à l'appeler, Sherlock fini par réagir enfin. Il grommela mollement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui dans la cuisine.

Sherlock eut l'air de réfléchir et de chercher une réponse sur le visage de John qui lui souriait gentiment. Il détourna la tête quand quelques bribes de souvenirs réapparurent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

A partir de ce moment John redoubla d'attention pour le détective.

Il fila à la cuisine un instant et revint avec une serviette humide. Il s'accroupit à coté de lui et passa le linge sur son front et son cou puis releva les boucles collées du bout des doigts.

Au touché, Sherlock tenta de se relever mais retomba lamentablement, trop faible pour soulever son propre poids.

\- Reste allongé, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je préfère que tu me demandes.

John glissa sa main le long de son bras puis la posa sur la couverture au niveau de son ventre. Sherlock porta ses yeux au contact et le médecin la retira aussitôt.

\- Oh excuse-moi, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié...

Sherlock se maudit intérieurement d'avoir dit précédemment que le sociopathe qu'il était détestait être touché. Il maudissait également son cerveau instable et ces ressentis contradictoires car comme il aurait aussi bien voulu tout oublier un instant blottit contre John, il ne supportait tout autant pas la sensation étrangement désagréable qu'il ressentait au moindre contact.

John voulu lui laisser un peu d'espace et commença à ramasser les débris d'assiettes et de muffins. Il s'arrêta un instant, les mains pleines et regarda Sherlock en soupirant, pensif.

\- Tu m'en crée des soucis..

John avait dit cela avec légèreté, sans reproche, pour évacuer la pression. Aussi juste pour dire quelque chose, éviter ce silence pesant.

Sherlock baissa la tête honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Le médecin cru que c'était sa phrase qui l'avait blessé.

\- Désolé. Je voulais pas dire ça. Je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi, sans hésitation. C'est que tu m'as vraiment fait peur, tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est normal de passer par ce stade.

John continua à ranger le désordre de la cuisine dans des gestes rapides et désordonnés en exprimant à haute voix ses résolutions d'être plus présent et d'augmenter sa surveillance, également en parlant de ses angoisses, son attachement, sa loyauté qui serait désormais sans faille, etc, etc..

Sherlock avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce blabla incessant de douceurs dégoulinantes qu'il savait ne pas mériter. Il voulait plus que tout au monde que John soit prêt de lui mais pas comme ça, pas en pensant profiter hypocritement alors qu'il se sentait coupable au plus haut point.

Maintenant il voulait juste que John se taise.

Il se redressa difficilement en position assise et hurla.

\- Stop ! Arrête d'être... toi ! Pas maintenant !

John se figea mais resta calme.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le calme du médecin fut contagieux et Sherlock baissa le ton.

\- Arrête.. S'il te plaît.. Bien sûr que tout est ma faute..

\- Sherlock... Je ne veux pas revenir sur la raison pour laquelle on est dans ce chalet mais ce qui est arrivé cette nuit est courant. Tu es obligé de passer par ces crises dans le processus de guérison.

\- Tu ne comprends rien alors ?

Sherlock avait roulé des yeux d'agacement. En voyant que le cerveau de John travaillait au ralenti, il continua.

\- Ma chambre, au dessus du miroir, salle de bain.

John le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, puis une fois l'information traitée il fila vers l'endroit indiqué.

Sherlock entendit le tapotage des mains sur le meuble indiqué – John était trop petit pour voir ce qu'il faisait - et un trop long silence qui ne présageait rien de bon. Un râle qui le fit frissonner parvint enfin à ses oreilles, comme si le médecin se retenait difficilement d'exploser puis il sursauta quand le mur qui les séparait menaça de s'effondrer sous les coups de poings de John.

Un premier choc d'une extrême violence, emplis de rage puis deux ont suivis, de plus en plus faibles, comme si John s'écroulait, impuissant, sous la fatalité de la situation.

Il revint en de grandes enjambées, rouge et tremblant devant le détective qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position assise. John tendit le bras et brandit les médicaments trouvés sous le nez de Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu t'es blessé, tu saignes.

Il observait la main éraflée qui commençait à gonfler, ignorant délibérément la question. La colère de John augmentait de façon exponentielle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- Ne perds pas de temps inutilement à poser des questions auxquelles tu connais la réponse

John soupira.

\- Ne gagne pas du temps inutilement à répondre à coté. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche...- Il serra les dents en ponctuant chaque mot – Qu'est-ce.. que..c'est ?

Sherlock s'allongea sur le dos, ferma les yeux après avoir fixé le plafond une seconde et parla le plus naturellement du monde

\- La mallette de Molly, quand vous étiez dans la salle de bain avant que tu t'en ailles. Mais honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Il garda les yeux fermés mais son visage passa du léger sourire d'insouciance à la crispation dans l'attente de la réaction de John. Il l'entendait faire les cents pas et respirer fortement comme un lion en cage.

Et la sentence tomba.

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il se trouva happé par le haut de son t-shirt et soulevé avant d'être repoussé d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Il retomba violemment sur le canapé les yeux écarquillés avant d'être attrapé à nouveau et sentir sa pommette brûler et sa tête basculer sur le coté quand John lui administra une violente gifle du revers de la main.

Puis le silence ponctué par le souffle rauque de John.

Sherlock osa à peine se redresser encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que John frappait Sherlock et celui-ci pensait que c'était a chaque fois justifié, mérité. Pour lui, John ne frapperait jamais quelqu'un sur un simple coup de colère. Et cette fois-ci il savait qu'il le méritait bien plus que toutes les autres fois. Il avait tellement confiance dans le jugement de John.

Sauf que cette fois, il aurait eu besoin de tellement autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais pas ça.

John avait reprit ses allers-retours devant lui.

\- Moi qui m'inquiétait alors que tu te tapais juste un gros trip !

Sherlock reprenait ses esprits. Son œil gauche le lançait. Il toucha sa pommette droite du bout des doigts et remarqua une légère trace de sang sans pouvoir déterminer si c'était le sien ou celui de la blessure de la main de John. Sa voix était triste

\- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? A quel moment ? Quand vous vous baladiez main dans la main ? Ou que tu avais sa langue dans ta bouche ? Ou quand tu ..

\- Ferme-la !

John leva le poing au dessus de sa tête en hurlant prêt a être cette fois bien plus violent puis se calma aussitôt quand il vit la crainte dans le regard de Sherlock. Résigné, ça n'en valait plus vraiment la peine. Il baissa le ton, soupirant.

\- Ferme-la...

Sherlock marmonna, tête baissée.

\- Trois jours

\- Quoi ?

Il parla plus distinctement.

\- Tu n'as tenu que trois jours...

\- Tu as vu ton comportement ?

\- ...Avant que je devienne moins important que ton rencart.

John se pinça l'arrête du nez partagé entre la colère et l'indignation

\- Je suis parti sans même la prévenir, sans même lui dire au revoir ni où j'allais parce que mon meilleur ami commettait la pire des erreurs qu'il n'ait jamais faite. J'ai tout laissé en plan dans la seconde où j'ai su pour toi et tu ose dire que tu n'es pas important ? Tu ose prétendre que je n'en fait pas assez pour toi parce que je prend quelques heures pour la rassurer ? Et je suis où maintenant ? Avec elle ou avec toi ? Répond !

\- Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien le faire par téléphone.

John avait les yeux qui lui sortaient littéralement de la tête. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait.

\- Vaux mieux que tu te taises maintenant. Tu ne te rend même pas compte de ce que tout le monde fait pour toi, tu n'est qu'un monstre ! Un sale monstre égoïste !

Par le passé John n'avait jamais tari d'éloges pour Sherlock. Parfois il l'avait insulté. Rien de bien méchant, « con, enfoiré.. » ou d'autres équivalents mais jamais il avait prononcé le mot « monstre ». Même si Sherlock feignait de s'en moquer quand il venait de personnes extérieures, tout deux savaient l'impact de ce terme et si John l'avait choisit maintenant ce n'était pas par hasard. Il savait qu'il avait cloué le bec du petit génie.

Sauf que pour Sherlock ce fut l'effet d'une bombe, la première d'une longue série.

Si il n'avait pas été sous l'emprise des effets de son mélange qui le rendait encore relativement vaseux, il se serait levé pour fuir à toutes jambes loin de l'orage prénommé John qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

Il tendit juste le bras pour ramasser les médicaments tombés à coté de lui. La douleur des propos de John lui brûlait la gorge et lui piquait les yeux. Instinctivement, il ne voulait pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement. C'était stupide mais réagir par la violence contre la violence fut tout ce qu'il fut capable en ce moment.

Il ne lâcha pas John des yeux quand il attrapa les deux gélules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être quelque chose d'altruiste pour une fois. Arrêter d'être un fardeau pour tout le monde, surtout pour toi.

\- Pff.. Ne sois pas stupide. Donne-moi ça maintenant et arrête ta comédie de Drama Queen.

John ne montrait aucun signe de compassion et semblait même ne pas croire qu'il en serait capable.

Sherlock se laissa emporter et le défia. Il ferma le poing autour des cachets blancs. Ses larmes coulaient maintenant d'elles-mêmes. Pas de sanglots, pas de pleurs. Juste des larmes impossibles à retenir.

Est-ce que John pouvait seulement comprendre ? Ce n'était pas du chantage affectif, pas une menace de suicide quelconque. Juste sa sale manie de pousser ses propres limites, de pousser les limites de tout le monde.

C'était juste son appel au secours, sa façon de dire à John qu'il perd le contrôle, sa façon de lui dire qu'il va mal à en crever.

Comment pouvait-il voir ce que les gens faisaient pour lui quand il était tellement perdu ? Sa seule préoccupation était de ne pas sombrer plus et de lutter contre cette peur de l'abandon qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante avec les derniers évènements.

John ne s'était pas battu pour lui.

John était sur le point de l'abandonner.

John pourrait l'empêcher de déraper et lui retirer ces gélules, même de force si il le fallait.

John lui prouverait alors qu'il se préoccupe encore de lui, qu'il tient encore ne serait-ce qu'un peu à lui.

Et John intervint.

\- Je te jure que tu n'auras pas le temps de les avaler, je t'aurais tué avant.

Le cœur de Sherlock se serra de soulagement. Il allait l'en empêcher. Il serait toujours là pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin, comme toujours. Sauf que John porta le coup de grace. Il s'éloigna un instant et revint calmement poser un des flacons plein de comprimés sur la table basse.

\- Attends d'abord que je sois parti, ai au moins la décence de ne pas m'infliger ça si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

Il lui tourna le dos et Sherlock resta immobile, même petrifié, toujours au sol, les jambes tremblantes pendant que John attrapait son téléphone.

\- Allo Mycroft ? …. Oui, c'est fini. Fin de mission.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Alors? Fin de l'histoire? On s'arrête là? Mouhahaha


	14. Chapter 14

Précédemment : Sherlock se réveille de son malaise. Quand John réalise que cela est dû à la surconsommation de médicaments il va jusqu'à le frapper à plusieurs reprises. Il fini par l'insulter de monstre avant de lui laisser les médicaments à disposition en signe d'abandon et d'appeler Mycroft pour l'informer que tout est terminé.

OooOooOooOooO

Sherlock se leva difficilement, jeta un œil aux médicaments qu'il envisagea comme une solution l'espace d'une seconde mais les laissa là où John les avait posés avant d'entreprendre de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Le médecin ne lui accorda aucun regard même quand il l'entendit trébucher et s'agripper aux meubles pour réussir à avancer. Même quand il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

La colère de John ne s'atténua pas jusqu 'à ce que Mycroft arrive enfin presque deux heures plus tard, mais celui-ci préféra d'abord s'entretenir en premier avec son frère.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre et ne reçu évidemment aucune invitation à entrer.

Mycroft ouvrit tout de même sans trop savoir pourquoi ses mouvements étaient aussi lents. Avait-il peur de de ne pas savoir sur quel image il allait tomber ? N'importe quoi pouvait se cacher derrière cette porte et il n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel il allait trouver Sherlock.

Il fut rassuré mais plongé dans l'incompréhension quand il le vit assit par terre, au milieu de toutes ses affaires qu'il éparpillait sans soin.

\- Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L' interpellé n'eut pas l'air surpris de le voir et continuait à remuer ses vêtements avec une incohérence totale, sans but apparent.

\- Sherlock ! Est-ce que tu veux bien t'arrêter une seconde ?

Il semblait fatigué et légèrement paniqué.

\- Je n'arrive pas à tout ranger..

Il se stoppa et regarda Mycroft, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous aviez vraiment prévu que je reste aussi longtemps ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Calme-toi, tu veux bien ?

\- Mais je dois ranger, on s'en va, non ? John m'a laissé tomber, tu viens me chercher.

L'aîné avait l'habitude de voir son cadet dans des états seconds et de le voir ainsi ne le choqua pas plus que les autres fois.

\- On va s'en occuper, ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens là.

Il l'aida à se relever et l'installa assis sur le lit. Il aurait pu prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de lui, dans une position élégante, mais préféra se poser à côté de lui. Sa posture lui donnait un air étrange, décontracté.

Côte à côte, d'égal à égal, Mycroft tentait d'en savoir plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu dois bien le savoir, non ?

\- Je suis venu directement te voir, j'irais parler a John après

Sherlock le fixa, incrédule.

\- Essayerais-tu de me faire croire que tu ne suis pas le feuilleton sur tes caméras dissimulées un peu partout? Est-ce que tout ceci est assez distrayant ?

Mycroft sourit en coin.

\- Pas de caméras.

\- Pas de caméras ?

\- Pas une seule.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui en plissant les yeux et retroussant le nez, se rapprochant à quelques centimètre de son visage et se concentrant au maximum pour déceler le moindre mensonge.

\- C'était une condition de John avec laquelle j'ai été rapidement d'accord. Il m'a convaincu qu'on devait te faire confiance.

Sherlock pouffa amèrement

\- Me faire confiance... Tu as vu ou ça nous mène quand on me fait confiance ?

Il voulu redescendre du lit, obnubilé par le rangement de ses vêtements mais fut retenu par le bras par Mycroft.

\- Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Et si tu voulais bien arrêter d'essayer de jouer au grand frère s'il te plaît. Fais juste ce que tu as à faire.

\- Je ne joue pas Sherlock, pas quand il y a autant à perdre.

C'était vrai. Il était en train de tout perdre. Il y a des mois quand tout a commencé et que tout était encore clair il n'aurais jamais pensé que le contrôle de la situation lui échapperait autant. Ce n'était pas prévu. Rien de tout ça n'était prévu. Pour la première fois il n'avait pas réussi à anticiper John Watson.

Sherlock fit tourner son cerveau à plein régime pour essayer d'expliquer un tant soit peu la situation et peu importe comment se tournaient les phrases dans sa tête il se rendait compte qu'il avait tous les tords.

Il baissa les bras

\- Je l'ai déçu.. Encore une fois.. Et à un point où j'ai réussi à le perdre.

\- John Watson ? Le perdre ?

Mycroft eut un petit rire comme si son frère avait dit une bonne blague. Sherlock continua sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Oh mais je me suis appliqué cette fois !

Il frotta sa pommette éraflée pour illustrer ses dires.

Mycroft repris son sérieux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de lui que je parlais. C'est toi, tu es complètement perdu.

Sherlock senti alors un vertige l'envahir. L'adrénaline de la dispute s'évaporant, la fatigue et les douleurs s'attaquaient de nouveau à lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur le lit pour garder son équilibre et respira grandement. Mycroft restait d'un calme olympien.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ca va, ça va..

Il failli alors tomber du lit. Mycroft se leva pour se diriger vers le salon et Sherlock se crispa

\- Non s'il te plaît..

\- Je voudrais qu'il te voit, tu transpire à grosses gouttes et tu tremble.

\- Il faut juste que je me repose un peu

Sherlock s'allongea doucement comme si chaque geste lui demandait les plus grands efforts.

\- Il a été.. C'était tellement violent.

Mycroft resta droit, surplombant le lit de toute sa grandeur, créant un contraste avec la posture fœtale de Sherlock.

\- Une simple réaction à la violence de ce qu'il a pu ressentir.. Tu lui fais peur, surtout ces derniers temps.

\- Ah oui... Sherlock le monstre.. Comme il l'a si bien dit.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne le disait pas dans ce sens, arrête...- Il réfléchit une seconde puis baissa les épaules - Moi aussi tu me fais peur tu sais..

Sherlock leva un sourcil

\- Toi ? Je te fais peur ? Le gouvernement britannique tremblerait devant le grand Sherlock Holmes ? J'en suis flatté..

\- Tu veux bien t arrêter un moment ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es tellement...- il chercha ses mots - imprévisible. Tu as toujours terrorisé les gens qu'on côtoyait, depuis tout petit déjà. Tu étais l'électron libre, l'indomptable. Je crois même que quelques part je t'enviais. Tu as toujours vécu dans l'insouciance.

Sherlock l'écoutait sans oser bouger, étonné de voir son frère lui avouer tant de sentiments enfouis pour la première fois de toute sa vie.

\- Je me suis conformé à un moule, à ce qu'on attendait de moi alors que tu vivais ta vie comme tu l'entendais, libre, au mépris du regard des gens. Tu as toujours été indifférent à ce qu'on pouvait penser de toi.

Sherlock commençait à somnoler, emporté par un reflux de médicament.

\- C'est pas vrai, il est important John. C'est important ce qu'il pense... Et toi aussi... Des fois..

Dans le sommeil, Mycroft sourit à la voix qui devenait boudeuse et enfantine. Il avait l'impression de retrouver son petit frère.

Quand il leva la tête il remarqua que John arrivait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il lui sourit tristement

\- Vous avez entendu ? "il est important John".

John ne desserra pas les dents, la colère encore visible sur son visage. Il s'approcha de Sherlock et se pencha pour l'observer et s'assurer que tout allait bien, du moins pas trop mal. Il releva instinctivement les boucles collées sur son front par la sueur et soupira à son geste.

\- Je vais brancher le monitoring.

Il alluma l'écran et posa simplement la pince au bout de l'index de Sherlock. Les bips réguliers envahirent la pièce.

\- Si il y a quoi que ce soit on sera averti. J'ai pas envie de rester là. Allons à côté.

John fit chauffer de l'eau pour un thé et prépara tout le nécessaire devant Mycroft qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Le médecin sentait son sang bouillir sous les yeux insistants dans son dos. Il posa les tasses avec fracas sur le plan de travail sans se retourner. La tête enfoncée dans les épaules.

\- Quoi ?!

Mycroft sourit.

\- Rien. Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Vous pensez que j'ai tord !

Mycroft laissa un moment silencieux.

\- Non, vous avez sûrement fait de votre mieux. Qu'est-ce qu il a fait cette fois ?

\- Il a volé des médicaments apportés par Mlle Hooper. Et une seule petite contrariété et...

-... Et Sherlock Holmes se conduit de la manière la plus irréfléchie possible quand il est face à des émotions ingérables pour lui.. Qui l'eut cru..

\- N'essayez pas de me renvoyer la faute avec vos sarcasmes. Il est irrécupérable. Si il veut se détruire, qu'il le fasse mais qu'il me laisse en dehors de ça !

John baissa d'un ton, sa voix s'étouffa presque.

\- Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Vous êtes trop impliqué envers lui. Cette mission courrait à l'échec de toute façon. Vous vouliez essayer et vous avez fait de votre mieux Dr Watson, une voiture viendra vous chercher demain matin à la première heure. Laissez moi juste le temps de contacter l'équipe de secours.

\- L'équipe de secours ? Quelle équipe ?

\- Les plus grands. Addictologie, toxicomanie, pharmacodépendance. Surveillance médicalisée totale et non stop. Rien n'a été laissé au hasard.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vous en occuperiez plus.. Vous aviez tout prévu ? Vous saviez que je me planterais?

\- John.. C'est mon frère.

Il avait dit ça comme une évidence, avec tous les non-dits ce que cela impliquait.

\- J'étais cependant persuadé, vu ce que vous représentiez à ses yeux, qu'il aurait tenu un peu plus longtemps. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si perdu, hors de contrôle. J'aimerais tant savoir ce qu'il se cache dans le fouillis de sa tête.

\- Je crois que personne ne le saura jamais.

\- Détrompez-vous ! Les meilleurs psychologues ne le lâcheront pas d'une semelle jusqu'à décortiquer la moindre pensée.

John rit à gorge déployée.

\- Des psychologues ? Venir à bout de Sherlock ? Vous ne connaissez pas votre frère si bien que ça apparemment.

Puis il reprit son sérieux, presque attristé.

\- Ils vont le rendre fou. Ca ne va faire qu'aggraver la situation. De quoi va-t-il être capable pour se sortir de ce que vous avez prévu de lui infliger ?

\- Auriez-vous une autre solution à me proposer ? Il ne me reste plus que cette option. Ou le laisser seul avec lui-même, mais on a déjà eu un aperçu de ce que cela donne.

John se leva et fit les cent pas. Il rageait contre Mycroft, il rageait contre Sherlock. Et surtout il rageait contre lui-même déjà exaspéré de la décision qu'il allait prendre.

\- Peut être qu'on pourrait essayer encore. Laissez-le moi.

\- Vous ?

\- Oui, moi. Il a beau être ce qu'il est, je ne peux pas concevoir de le laisser aux mains d'inconnus. Il vont lui faire du mal. Ils vont... Ca va le tuer.

Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Sherlock se débattre jusqu'au sang au milieu d'individus en blouse blanche.

\- Etes-vous certain ? Je ne veux pas revenir dans deux jours après que vous ayez changé d'avis

John se redressa dans sa posture de soldat.

\- Je ne laisserais pas tomber. J'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse. Ca va aller.

\- Bien, c'est tout à votre honneur. Il a besoin de vous.

Mycroft se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie puis se retourna.

\- Vous savez, vous êtes la seule personne qu'il a laissé entrer dans sa vie sans aucune retenue, et cela dès le premier jour.- Il leva les yeux au ciel.- C'est totalement déconcertant.

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre

\- Prenez-le comme vous voulez mais ne vous avisez plus jamais à lever la main sur lui. Est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé à l'esprit que si Sherlock se défendait il n'aurait aucun mal à vous mettre à terre ? Sauf qu'il ne fait rien, il subit simplement votre châtiment qu'il pense mériter sans lever le petit doigt. Au fond de lui, il ne remettrait jamais votre jugement en doute peu importe vos erreurs. Moi, par contre, je m'arrangerais personnellement pour faire en sorte que ce soit le dernier geste que vous regretteriez.

John n'eut rien à répondre. Aucune justification possible alors qu'il était là pour l'aider. Mycroft continua.

\- Sans que j'arrive à déterminer pourquoi, vous avez une influence incroyable sur lui et chaque geste ou mot de votre part, même insignifiant pour vous, ont un impact sur son comportement. Je l'ai tellement vu changer depuis votre arrivée, c'est terrifiant. Il a un respect et une dévotion infinie envers vous. Servez-vous en pour le sauver au lieu d'en profiter pour l'accabler.

Il passa la porte et se dirigea vers la voiture.

\- Souvenez-vous, vous êtes important. Vous êtes son unique et dernière solution.

John suivi des yeux Mycroft qui remontait dans la limousine noire, un léger sourire satisfait en coin.

Il fronça les sourcils avec l'impression de s'être fait berné.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'équipe de secours.

\- Bonne journée. John.


	15. Chapter 15

Après le départ de la limousine de Mycroft, John resta un moment sur le perron. L'air frais qui lui balayait le visage l'aidait à assimiler la dureté des paroles du grand frère. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. A l'intérieur ses remords et sa culpabilité l'attendaient.

Il mit les mains dans les poches et observa la forêt autour de lui. Non pas que cela l'intéressait à ce moment précis mais c'était un bon moyen d'occuper ses pensée sur des choses plus futiles.

Puis il fut ramené à la réalité plus vite que prévu.

\- Mycroft ?... MYCROFT!?

Ce même ton déchirant de panique qu'il avait déjà entendu, mais cette fois ce n'était pas son prénom. Et cela lui a fait mal.

Il accouru à la chambre de Sherlock.

\- Tout va bien je suis là.

Le détective s'était redressé sur le lit et semblait chercher au dessus de l'épaule de John.

\- Où est Mycroft ?- il hurlait terrorisé - Mycroft !

Ses yeux étaient hagards et John n'était même pas sur qu'il soit complètement réveillé. Il s'approcha pour l'apaiser et parla à voix basse. Il tenta d'accrocher son regard complètement vide.

\- Sherlock.. Regarde-moi.. Je suis là..

Il provoqua l'effet inverse de celui souhaité. Sherlock se recula vivement et s'emmêla dans les draps risquant presque de tomber de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Non, non, pas toi !

Sa voix tremblait de peur. Il se protégeait d'un bras devant son visage tandis qu'avec l'autre il semblait chercher quelque chose à tâtons derrière lui. John remarqua ses pupilles complètement dilatées, ses yeux exorbités qui bougeaient trop rapidement. Il était de nouveau en plein délire. Et sûrement persuadé dans sa folie que John allait encore le frapper.

John leva les mains en signe de paix et fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Sherlock.. Je… Merde… Je veux juste t'aider.

Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas, plus préoccupé à s'éloigner de lui du maximum qui lui était possible. Et John fini simplement par battre en retraite, doucement à reculons, sans le quitter des yeux, jusqu'à se retrouver seul dans le salon.

Il respirait fortement, abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte et jetait un œil régulièrement espérant avoir mal interprété le comportement du détective. Mais on en était bien là. L'impassible sociopathe sans émotion tremblait maintenant de peur devant lui. Il savait que ses agissements étaient contrôlés par le délire mais cela cachait quelque chose de plus profond.

Mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Il se rappela la façon dont il lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt et rectifia pour lui-même : c'était lui le monstre. Il avait vu sa vrai nature dans les yeux de Sherlock.

Le plus simple à faire fut d'attendre que les effets s'estompent à nouveau, juste le laisser se calmer. John se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil sous le poids de la culpabilité tout en gardant une oreille attentive à ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre.

Il entendit uniquement le bruit du matelas. Sherlock s'était réinstallé sans quitter le lit. Il espérait juste qu'il s'endorme et qu'il puisse prendre soin de lui sans l'effrayer. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ce regard horrifié qu'il avait provoqué par sa simple présence.

Il se leva et se servit un verre. Il rangea aussitôt la bouteille dans le meuble verrouillé même si il savait que l'alcool n'avait jamais attiré Sherlock. Son whisky en main, il traversa la pièce de façon à pouvoir voir dans la chambre sans trop se faire remarquer et ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur. Sherlock s'était recroquevillé à la tête du lit, entourant les genoux avec ses bras, effrayé, le regard dans le vide, les larmes lui coulant silencieusement sur les joues. Seuls quelques reniflements ponctuaient de temps à autres le calme étrange de la pièce.

John ne pu supporter plus longtemps cette vision et retourna s'asseoir. Il aurait voulu lui dire que… Que quoi ? Tout allait bien ? C'était loin d'être le cas. Qu'il serait là ? Il voulait l'abandonner il y avait encore moins d'une heure. Il bu son verre presque d'une traite et fut tenté un moment de s'en resservir une quantité d'autres mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Il décida d'agir et de tenter un contact.

D'abord faire du thé.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il élaborait une stratégie. Si il reprenait les habitudes de BakerStreet, peut-être que Sherlock serait dans une meilleure configuration pour le laisser approcher.

Il lui apporterait une tasse de son breuvage préféré ainsi que son violon. Peut-être cela serait suffisant pour le distraire et lui faire oublier la mésaventure précédente. Si il était encore sous les effets du mélange cela pourrait marcher.. Comme complètement louper. C'était un risque à prendre, il ne pouvait plus rester à attendre.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la tasse fumante en main, il récupéra l'instrument et se positionna dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Il avança de telle sorte que le thé et le

violon soient les premières choses dans le champ de vision de Sherlock. Il prit sa voix la plus douce.

\- Sherlock ?.. Est-ce que je…

Il entra complètement, quelque part soulagé, quand il se rendit compte que le détective s'était endormi à nouveau. Il alla à côté de lui sans un bruit, posa la tasse et l'instrument et il resta immobile à le fixer.

Sherlock était resté plus ou moins dans sa position initiale mais avait basculé sur le côté. Il était roulé en boule et ne recouvrait même pas la moitié du lit. Il paraissait si petit et vulnérable pour John.

Le médecin remonta la couverture sur lui sans trop le toucher de peur de le réveiller et s'installa sur la chaise à son chevet. Il resterait la jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Et il a du se passer un bon moment, peut-être quelques heures, car John avait passé déjà beaucoup de temps à le veiller puis avait somnolé jusqu'à ce que sa tête glisse de sa main qui la soutenait et cogne le mur en tombant. Il se redressa aussitôt.

\- Oh !

John fut embarrassé quand il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à face avec Sherlock, emmitouflé dans la couette jusqu'aux oreilles, n'ayant que le haut du visage et ses boucles qui dépassaient, mais parfaitement réveillé et le fixant avec un air d'incompréhension.

Avec l'épisode précédent, John craignait un réveil agité et se leva pour laisser toute la place nécessaire au détective pour reprendre ses esprits, s'excusant presque d'être là. Il s'apprêtait à fuir la pièce.

\- John ?

L'interpellé se stoppa net, déjà prêt de la porte. Il n'osa pas se retourner, comme si le moindre geste pourrait l'effrayer. Sa voix était pourtant douce et paraissait plus confuse qu'inquiète.

\- Oui ?

\- Je te demande pardon.

La fin de la phrase avait été étouffée par la couverture mais John avait parfaitement entendu et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il serra les poings pour éviter de trembler. Il ne pu cependant pas se retourner et affronter ces yeux clairs qui attendait qu'on leur accorde l'absolution.

\- Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire.

Il disparu aussi vite que possible de la chambre et Sherlock ferma les yeux pensant que John lui en voulait toujours pour son comportement.

Dans la cuisine, le médecin se relâcha. Il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur pour Sherlock et c'était Sherlock qui s'excusait. Le détective avait certes des tords mais beaucoup aurait pu être évités si il avait géré la situation autrement. C'était à lui de s'excuser.

Il soupira, attrapa un verre et une bouteille d'eau. Pas le temps d'attendre que la bouilloire chauffe à nouveau. Il se devait d'être dans la pièce à côté avant que ses pensées ne s'emmêlent.

Il l'appela doucement pour signaler sa présence à la porte tout en avançant vers lui.

\- Sherlock ? Je peux ?

Sans réponse, il retourna vers sa chaise et posa le verre et la bouteille sur la table de chevet. Quand il remarqua que Sherlock s'était rendormi, sa main se dirigea vers les boucles indisciplinées pour dégager son visage trop dissimulé à son goût.

\- Je ne dors pas.

Ses doigts étaient à moins de trois centimètres de la chevelure. Il sursauta et se mit à rire nerveusement de s'être fait surprendre, comme d'habitude. Sherlock ouvrit alors les yeux sans y prêter attention.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

\- Bien sur.

John se sentit tout à coup nerveux. Sherlock ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'était passé et lui faisait toujours confiance. Avait-il oublié ? Sa bouche se mit à bouger presque seule.

\- Tu préférerais du thé ? Tu as peut-être faim ? Tu as besoin de te lever ?

Sherlock le coupa, toujours sous la couette.

\- J'ai surtout besoin que tu me laisse parler.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Dis-moi.

Sherlock soupira, attendant le silence.

\- Je ne suis plus sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ce matin. J'ai des flash plus ou moins flous, je ne sais même pas si certains moments sont réels ou juste des cauchemars pendant que j'étais inconscient. Il faut que tu me donnes les faits exacts.

John se crispa au mot " cauchemar" ayant plusieurs passages en tête qui auraient pu être interprétés comme tels et dont il n'était pas fier. Il voulait être prudent.

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Sherlock pouffa puis fronça les sourcils comme si il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son palais mental.

\- D'abord…

Il évita le sujet à propos de la petite amie, la brume.. La jalousie.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as retrouvé ?

\- Oui

John baissa la tête au souvenir de son ami gisant dans les bras à même le sol. Il sentit un regard insistant et su qu'il devait continuer.

\- Dans la cuisine, au milieu d'un bazar pas possible comme si tu t'étais battu - il croisa le regard - Mais je ne sais pas avec quoi ou qui. Tu étais déjà inconscient et complètement gelé quand je suis arrivé.

\- Après j'ai plus ou moins le fil. Mais..- il se cacha un peu plus le visage-.. Est-ce que j'ai eu un comportement... inapproprié ?

\- De... Quoi ?

John sourit à la gêne de son ami.

\- Oui, j'ai un vague souvenir d'être allongé avec toi sur le canapé et toi qui me dit un truc à propos de.. ne pas faire.. des papouilles..

Il fit une pause mais trop courte pour que John ait le temps de répondre.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais eu des gestes mal placés ? John tu dois me le dire si j'ai...

Le médecin se retenait de rire et finit par abréger ses souffrances.

\- Non tu n'as rien fait de tel. C'était juste une phrase comme ça, je ne savais même pas que tu m'avais entendu.

\- Mmm … D'accord.

Sherlock resta silencieux, réfléchissant sûrement à ce qui lui manquait encore dans la chronologie mais John continua, amusé.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que tu aurais pu faire.. Des choses ?

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de préciser quoi que ce soit et Sherlock s'offusqua et grogna, probablement rouge pivoine sous la couverture.

\- Peut-on rester sur les faits, s'il te plaît ?

John leva les mains en signe de résignation mais relativement amusé.

\- Ok, ok. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Est-ce que Mycroft était là ?

\- Oui il est venu quand il a appris l'urgence de la situation.

Sherlock soupira.

\- Je suis rassuré..

\- Qu'il s'inquiète toujours pour toi ?

\- Non, que ce soit bien réel. Ca aurait été vraiment une horrible hallucination.

Les deux rirent un peu puis il bascula sur le dos pour réfléchir et John vit la pommette qui devenait bleue. Le médecin eut du mal à contrôler son sentiment de culpabilité et voulu en parler mais Sherlock reprit, énonçant les souvenirs qui revenaient au fur et à mesure. Il affirma.

\- Tu as changé d'avis. Pourquoi ?

John resta la bouche ouverte.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui l'a appelé… tu étais en colère.

John ne pu rien faire d'autre que le regarder.

\- Tu voulais… partir ?

\- Je ne vais nulle part.

\- Encore une hallucination ?

John esquiva les explications.

\- Non mais je ne vais nulle part

Un silence s'abattit dans la chambre le temps pour Sherlock d'assimiler et comprendre les informations. John ne tenait plus en place ce qui le dérangea jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne les yeux sur lui.

\- Chhhhhhhut

Il n'avait pas envoyé à John un de ses fameux "arrête de penser" agressifs, juste une douce demande de se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Les mains de John tremblaient. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il se sentait honteux, coupable, qu'il se blâmait pour son manque de contrôle ? Et ces pensées le dégoûtèrent. Il ne pensait encore une fois qu'à lui et non pas à ce Sherlock pouvait ressentir.

Puis il se rappela aussi la menace de possible prise en charge de Mycroft qui flottait au dessus de la tête de Sherlock. Cela non plus il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Le détective aurait peut être pris cela pour de la pitié.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, c'est tout. J'ai complètement dérapé et je ne peux juste pas partir parce que…

Merde, Sherlock.. T'es mon meilleur ami, je peux pas te laisser comme ça, tu comprends ?


End file.
